


Queen Bee's Honeypot | Obey Me!

by QueenBeesWritingPoint



Series: Obey Me Honeypot [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeesWritingPoint/pseuds/QueenBeesWritingPoint
Summary: A series of oneshots/requests/ and all my other writings centered around Obey Me!Enjoy the Honeypot!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me Honeypot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856710
Comments: 18
Kudos: 360





	1. Face Sitting | Lucifer | NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Uhmm, face sitting on Lucifer? 👀

A sharp slap echoed in the room, red painted nails made contact and dug into the soft [ S/c ] flesh, a deep hum of amusement followed a sharp squeal. With the door enchanted, its lock would be sure to never budge, which he had made sure of seeing his brothers were... well, his brothers. Habits of barging in did run rampant in the family. 

"Don't be shy, come on." He smirked, another slap on her skin as she moved her hips forwards, now hovering over his neck as she looked down to speak to him.

"Are...are you su-"

"Yes. Don't worry, I can't die and you won't hurt me. Though, to die in a position like this, would be satisfying to stay the least." He mused, continuing to knead at your hips, edging you closer and closer to him. You decided against responding to him, your face already to flushed to deal with anymore comments, though he did take amusement in your reactions. He did soothe any hesitation though, and you shifted closer to him, your sharp gasp filled the room once he latched himself to you.

"Mm. Fuck, Lucifer." You moaned, his tongue ran up your slit slowly, making you ache for more as his pace was slow and teasing. He hummed lightly, making you shake before his tongue swirled around your clit, your gasps and moans unraveling you further. His arms hooked around your thighs, bringing his face deeper into you, long and rougher licks came into fruition while your hips bucked into his face for more.

Even with his mouth open and attacking you, you felt his cocky grin form on his face as you continued to moan aloud for him, shaking your head at his reaction before he slipped his tongue into you- a sharp gasp escaped your throat before he left to go back to your clit and giving it a harsh suck, the buck of your hips was involuntary, but goddamn did you want more.

"Fuck- Lucifer-" You kept cutting yourself off with moans and whimpers, your hips becoming a bit erratic and his arms tightened around the plush thighs that surrounded his head, your heat boiled inside your stomach as you felt yourself come closer to the edge. You were so close, his tongue was doing wonders on your body as you were damn near close to screaming in pleasure, and you felt like you were about to burst. That was before he slowed his pace considerably, removing himself from your heat, a smirk on his face.

"Wha..." You huffed, looking down at him, his hand coming to rub your clit slowly, but your far from cumming now.

"I did say don't be shy, I never said when you could finish, love." He mused, watching as you threw your head back, knowing it was going to be a long night.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy tonight."


	2. Belphie + Lucifer | Zoo | HC's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I ask for a belphie and lucifer (separate) where MC went to a zoo or farm and the animal corresponding to them (for belph it's a cow, for lucifer a peacock) keeps on trying to get their attention? You dont have to do this,I just thought it was funny

[ I N T R O ]

\- You didn't think going to Earth for a week would be so goddamn entertaining.

\- Diavolo managed to get convinced by Solomon to take you guys up for a week, seeing as you both needed some well deserved sunlight, who agreed, only if all the boys got to go as well.

\- So here you were, all at Solomon's giant ass house in New Orleans.

\- "I don't know what I was expecting. New Orleans though? That seems so... you."

\- "Yes, New Orleans. Where did you live, [ Y/n ], the fucking Murder House?"

\- "I'm not answering that."

\- "THERE'S A MURDER HOUSE? YOU LIVED IN IT?"

\- "Mammon, please."

\- You all decided a zoo would be a good place for the third day of your little vacation.

\- "A zoo? Like with animals?"

\- "No. With fucking plants Asmo."

\- "I didn't ask for the attitude, [ Y/n ], you need to stop hanging out with Lucifer- he's a mean influence!"

\- "Excuse me, what was that Asmodeus?"

\- :)

\- "Nothing. Nothing! Forget it!"

\- :|

\- You and Solomon made sure they wore normal clothing, which wasn't hard, but it certainly was an experience to see Diavolo in army print cargo shorts and a black tank top. 

\- Or Barbatos in black shorts and a tank top with a giant "BARBADOS" across the chest.

\- Simeon and Luke managed to find clothing that didn't make them look so... angelic.

\- "So, who's taking which car?"

\- "I am not driving the mom car."

\- "Fine. Take the convert."

\- "Thanks Karen."

\- The boys are floored with how you and Solomon act, and your references go over most of their heads. Most.

\- I feel like with normal phones, Levi and Mammon adapt to meme culture quickly, and Asmodeus with the beauty guru trends.

\- You finally made it in, and they looked like they're having the times of their life.

\- "It's been almost 200 years since I last saw a tiger."

\- "Then maybe you should leave Rui Chan for a day and come out of your room."

\- "No." >:(

\- Belphie lowkey roasts on all of them for not leaving the Devildom often.

\- You all enjoyed your time with one another, taking pictures, grabbing food for Beel every 10 minutes, enjoying the animals and learning about them.

Lucifer 

\- You ended up wondering near the sheep/lamb area for about five minutes, where you found that they let the peacocks roam on their own!

\- :D

\- You saw them and how they exposed their huge feathers and they looked so pretty!

\- They were a lot bigger than you were expecting though.

\- Same thing you said when experiencing the peacock that currently is trying not to choke out Mammon. 

\- You took your pictures as the boys came up to you, Lucifer standing behind you as you turned, scaring the shit out of you.

\- "Oh my god!"

\- "Quite the opposite."

\- You guys went to look at the sheep, Lucifer holding your hand at this point.

\- "Please don't wonder off again. We have Levi and Beelzebub to do that."

\- "Okay, sure, that's why you're holding onto her." 

\- Satan please.

\- You guys went to move on until you noticed a certain bird following you and your tall ass peacock.

\- "Oh my. It seems like we have another Lucifer on our hands."

\- Diavolo don't start.

\- "It's just like him! Following [ Y/n ] around as soon as he gets his eye on her!"

\- SATAN NO.

\- "It's pretty, but not as much as me."

\- Asmodeus... we aren't too surprised.

\- "If it's anything like Lucifer it should start squawking at us sooner or later."

\- Mammon... do you want to die?

\- You can see the vein in Lucifer's neck just pulsing with irritation.

\- You squeezed his hand in an attempt to calm him down... for the time being.

\- "Lets just keep going."

\- The peacock didn't stop following you guys though, and though there were some comments thrown after about five minutes, the boys ignored it and kept going with the other animals.

\- "Don't worry," You started, pulling him down lightly so he could hear your whisper.

\- "You're my favorite peacock."

\- "[ Y/n ], please."

\- He couldn't help but chuckle.

Belphegor

\- Same scenario here, but where they keep sheep, there are sure to be cows!

\- "The most basic animal here."

\- :|

\- "Levi."

\- "Hm?"

\- "Do you want to keep your kneecaps?"

\- "Yeah, why-"

\- "Then shut up."

\- He definitely either clung to you or Beel through the trip, leaning on you or the older twin when he was the especially tired.

\- Lowkey fuming that he had to leave the cow pillow in the car.

\- At least you and Beel are cuddly enough.

\- :D

\- You both made it to the cows and a small calf came up, and from the info stands, it was the youngest calf there.

\- "Awe. My heart. He's so cute."

\- Your heart G U S H E D.

\- "Hm, yeah."

\- You guys walked down the path, all enjoying the breeze, until your attention was caught from Satan.

\- "Looks like little Belphie fell for [ Y/n ] all over again."

\- ;)

\- You all turned to see the calf following from behind the post.

\- "[ Y/n ]. come here, let's see if he follows!" 

\- "Okay, Asmo."

\- The calf followed you as while you made your way to Asmo, the rest chuckling.

\- "My my." Barbatos don't even start.

\- You all laughed before walking into the large cave, the calf going back to its mother, and Belphie coming up to you.

\- "Hm. That was cute."


	3. Anger Management | Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC takes Satan to a rage cafe

"Rage Restaurant. Really?" Satan asked, an amused smile on his face while looking down at your phone, shaking his head in a moderate disbelief at the idea of your first date on Earth being... this. Sitting up on his bed, his head on your shoulder while the sleep in his voice was evident, the date you had set up for him tonight did interest him very much.

"Yeah! The plates are made of hardened sugar and all the knives and forks are dulled, you can even get a miscalculated bill at the end just to make sure you have everything out, isn't that cool?" You beamed at the idea, after seeing the restaurant pop up on your Instagram feed, you had made a reservation that night. Still in a tank top and shorts, your sleep left your body immediately once you had showed him the restaurant, thinking that this would be a good outlet for the demon of your life.

Currently, you, the brothers, Diavolo, Barbatos, Solomon, and the angels are on a small two week trip to the human world. Lucifer claims it was for business, but with how excited Diavolo was, you started to think they all had planned it for a bit to see what the human race was up to up close and personal. You had your regular phone back, but on the first day Lucifer had taken you to get phones for the rest of the boys, which he paid for, and made you set up the numbers for each phone, so with your DDD you were sure the electric bill of the house they were renting would shoot up fairly quickly.

"But, what if things get out of hand?" He asked, a bit unsure of releasing his rage on you while you just sat there, without someone there to watch. His anxiety bubbled slightly, thoughts of accidentally hurting you physically or emotionally made his heart drop a bit, he dug his head into your neck slightly to comfort himself from the thought.

"The waiters are like moderators. And trust me. I know you wont hurt me. You can just yell at me while you break the things around you. I made a special reservation to have some tables around us cleared if that makes you feel better." You tried to ease him into the idea, knowing you had set up the date so that he can release his rage without having to worry about consequences, you did everything you could to prepare your area for him.

When making the reservation, you were in the kitchen as Lucifer was cooking and Mammon was sitting on the counter next to you, both who offered to stay in the background of the date to watch over him. Though you loved Satan with all your heart, and you knew he wouldn't hurt you with the control he has managed to gain as time went on, but having some insurance wouldn't hurt either.

Allowing Lucifer and Mammon to sit at the other end of the restaurant, you got a table for them to fake fight at while keeping an eye on Satan, having everything set for your date.

"Are you sure?" He took a deep breath, looking down at the confirmation of your time and tables, his hand coming up to rub up and down your thigh.

"Yes. And that's why it was a surprise. Because everything is already set up and I think it would be good for you. Though, if you really don't want to, I'm not forcing you either." Your voice started to settle into a whisper near the end, turning your face to rest it into his hair, your right hand also coming up to lightly scratch his head.

"Mmm." He hummed, enjoying the feeling of your nails on his scalp, calming him further. You both had stayed there for a good five minutes before he spoke up.

"Fine. Thank you. For everything."

"No problem!"

*****

The drive to the restaurant was pretty entertaining, with you driving and finding parking, Satan found your ever so small amount of road rage quite funny to the point he was cackling at you while you were trying to explain something.

"It's a recording studio that kinda just- BITCH!" You slammed both hands onto the horn while slamming on the breaks, trying to not crash into the guy that just cut you off, your sigh of irritation only had him burst with some laughter before continuing on.

"Oh yeah, keep laughing." You smirked while turning into the driveway up the hill, and finding a place to park, you pulled the keys and smiled widely.

"Maybe you need this more than me." He mused.

"Eh." You responded, sitting in silence for a bit, before breaking it.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

*****

Sitting down at your table, you smiled as the waitress poured about six glasses of water, leaving to grab some food for Satan to throw was well.

"You ready?" You grinned, looking at how awkward he seemed to be, you sat back and saw Lucifer and Mammon sit at a corner table near the front of the restaurant.

"I... I don't know where to start." He looked around, and right before he was to turn around, you perked up.

"Well. Maybe the fact that Lucifer and Mammon are here to?"

"What."

And with that, he started to fume, his head going into his hands as he mumbled angrily at the table- starting to string everything together, going from just the two brothers to how they do things that annoy him, to the rest of the brothers. Before you knew it he was yelling about everything and more- grabbing the water and plates and throwing them on the tables, slamming his hands onto the table before you and breaking it before flipping the other ones next to him, stomping on the shattered remains.

You watched in awe, honestly even with all this anger emanating from his body, he was still a beautiful creature to behold, so while you continued to sip on your [ Tea/Coffee/Hot Cocoa ] and the waitress brought more items with a look that screamed 'This is kinda new, but hey, it's kinda fun to watch.', Satan continued a controlled rampage on the poor sugar plates and tables around him.

The owner at the counter looked over at you, shooting him a small smile and a nod, he did the same while watching some other customers around the cafe. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? I should have gotten credit for the goddamned note card thing! I should wring him by the neck with my thumbs in his sockets-" It went like this for a while, the continued shattering of fake glass and his screams of anger went to deaf ears around him, though you kept your eye on him so he knew that you were listening to him release his rage.

An hour and a half later, hundreds of "glasses" broken, three shattered tables, about seven limp chairs, and said broken pieces being impaled into the walls around you two. He was panting lightly, his hand shaking as it settled on your chair while he bent over, his face in your neck like it was this morning. His heart was racing and small amounts of his horns starting to poke out from his hair, which you covered with your hands to make it look like you were rubbing his head, before he stood up to his full height with a sigh.

"That... that was... good." He was breathing deeply now, and his words were becoming much more clear, he looked like he was lighter in general- all the weight he had carried left him in these moments.

"Good?" You laughed lightly, before rubbing his back with one hand as the other went to your purse, you both walked to the counter to pay for everything. Satan looked to where Lucifer and Mammon sat at, seeing the area soaked with water and having the area around them broken, safely assuming that even they had their fill which made an evident smirk cross his face.

"That will be 346.85." He owner announced in a bored manner. Your face paled in shock, a tight smile on your face, eyes wide at the number.

"Is that the miscalculation thing you usually do?"

"Nah, we decided to give you a break, your man seemed to be having a rough time so... yeah."

"Thanks." You pulled your card out, and handed it to him, before thanking him for everything and apologizing for the extra damage.

As the both of you left to the car, Satan had a please smile on his face, his hand in yours as he leaned on you slightly- his more playful side coming to light, this was usual after he released his anger, not that you minded. You were happy for these moments with him, though you had to push him off you to get back into the car, he buckled in before his eyes met yours.

"What?"

"Hm. Nothing." He voiced out playfully. You pulled out of the space and went to your way back home, deciding to enjoy the back roads and their scenery, also trying to take a longer way back home to spend more time with the demon.

"I just love you is all."

"SATAN."


	4. Yearning | Barbatos | Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbatos yearns for something he can't have

Yearning.

The feeling of your heart tugging forward out of your chest, aching, only to be fulfilled once you see them. He knew how it felt. He lived it, always appearing when he saw you, but he had to stay far away. Even now, as he stood behind Diavolo in his study, the prince sitting comfortably in front of you sharing tea, he felt like he was realms away from you.

He watched the scene with a dull gaze, your focus on the heir, and the yearning tugged at him again. He closed his eyes slowly, just for a second, to remember what he had seen in the many other timelines of what could have been. You were unpredictable, one of the few who would be considered an anomaly. You could have anyone of your choosing- demon, human, angel. It was always different, so many ways to fall in love and care for your lover, so many chances.

And this one wasn't for him.

He should have remained ignorant, he cursed himself, instead of letting his curiosity obscure his thoughts. He should have left that to humans- always so curious, and the one time he indulges he finds himself completely and utterly at your mercy.

And you would never know.

In this world, you're not meant to be with him, and the heart that beats for you cracks more and more whenever the butler reminds himself of this. He regrets seeing into the nearest reality, and yet, he longs for it. For you.

Your nude nails lightly scratching his scalp, just awry from the base of his horns, made his body shiver in delight- even just remembering it. His face buried into the crook of your neck while your limbs clung to him in the dead of night, light, breathy kisses placed gently to your skin. He would trail them from just behind your ear to the curve of your shoulder. The little laugh you always had whenever he reached the dip of your neck, right where your chest started, always had him feeling complete.

Your lips on his always made him feel as if his sins were absolved and had the butler sent to the Celestial Realm, your hands in his had him feeling as if he could always hold you and protect you for the rest of his cursed laugh, your body on his had him in control over the most intimate parts of you- screamed or hushed sounds of pleasure caused by him always made his pride swell larger than Lucifer's.

You were his completely and he was yours.

Just not this time.

And here he was, watching you, needing to pull you into his arms and confess every moment of love he had felt for you, tucked away from the world in your own little heaven- as ironic as that sounded. He yearned for you. Your mind, your body, your soul, he wanted to love and caress every part of you that you could give him, and he'd do the same for you. But he knew.

In this world, you would never see him like this, the chances were one out of eleven. A 9.09% chance.

The odds never seemed to be in his favor.

At that moment, his heart finally cracked once again, the glass shattering and the fragments piercing his soul. A constant reminder of the love you'd never give him to repair it.

He yearned for a love that you had saved for another.


	5. Pact Marks | All Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacts with all the brothers!

Lucifer

Lucifer would place his pact mark on the space where your neck meets your ear, somewhere modest and easy to hide, something you could show and hide as you pleased. Though you could hide it, it was in an obvious spot, fitting for the Avatar of Pride. When you summon him or speak with him through it the pact mark glows a deep blue.

If you wear your hair down, he will play with your hair before rubbing the mark gently, and if he is in an extra soft mood he'll give it a quick kiss before moving on. If you wear your hair up he feels prideful, more so than usual, and it intensifies even more if it is a formal gathering where any and all can see it. He'll be glued to that one side where the mark is, and he'll lean in to whisper to you whenever he wants to speak with you, giving a quick kiss to it or just touching it before standing up again.

His pact mark with you on the palm of his hand, and he finds himself thumbing it mindlessly to comfort himself, he starts to understand why Beel does it when he's nervous. Lucifer isn't nervous though, he just likes to remind himself of you, he likes to touch the mark that proves you're both bound together in such a way. When he speaks to you through the mark or tries to look through your eyes, activating the mark, it glows a bright white and reminds him of a blessing mark that angels give.

Having a pact with Lucifer makes him feel light, in a literal and metaphorical sense, every time he even thinks of it.

You bring him light that he thought he had lost long ago.

Mammon

Mammon would keep your pact mark on your collar bone, in the center, right where your throat dips into your chest. He knew you were caring, and being around you had him feeling different, and he wanted to be greedy. Since he is more emotionally inclined, I like to think that he can connect with souls and auras better, so when he felt your soul and looked at it a bit closer he felt so connected to it he knew he wanted to get close with you. It glows a bright gold when it activates, and he loves it, so sometimes when you're sleeping he'll call to the mark and kinda just look in amazement. 

Since he is very touchy, he loves to lay his head down on it, and listens to your heart and the soft buzz of his magic in your skin. He falls asleep fastest on those nights.

His mark with you is in the same place, and like his older brother when you use it it glows a soft white, something he loves since it matches well with his demon markings. Run your nails over it and the boy m e l t s. Since he had his collar opened all the time he loves when people see it, he makes pacts with witches all the time but this is the first time he's allowed a mark on him, and this honestly has everyone just lowkey s h o o k. Like Mammon? The pact whore for grimm? Allowed a mark? on H I M ?

Having a pact with Mammon makes him feel pride, ironically, but also loved and wanted.

He actually feels like an equal, when all else isn't, this is the one time where it's you AND him.

Leviathan

His pact mark on you is on your foot and wraps around your ankle, it seems easy to hide, but you can never really hide it. Unless you're wearing shoes that cover your ankle often or pants that don't ride up your ankle, it's always showing somewhere. He is a strong swimmer and loves to see you swim too, so he knows legs are important for the task, and that's where the idea of placing his mark on your ankle came from. Sometimes, he'll jump in the tank with you, and since he can breathe underwater with his gills (broski I like the idea of him having gills P L E A S E), he'll sit back and chill with Henry swimming around his head, seeing your mark move with the rest of your leg.

When you use the mark, it becomes a soft orange, the same shade that hides behind his eyes when they become more snake-like. Lay your legs over him when he's playing games and he'll settle the controller on your other ankles, letting his fingers brush against the mark on the other. Little shit will even let his claws some out just to scratch them lightly and tickle you like a motherfucker.

His mark is on the ankle opposite of yours, so when you're both cuddling he'll link your ankle around his, the feeling of you WITH him blows his mind sometimes. Same case when he uses it, glows white, due to you being a human and having such a bright soul. 

Having a pact with Leviathan makes him feel like he's worth something.

You helped him gain confidence and become a demon that deserves the title of Avatar of Envy.

Satan

His pact mark runs from the top of your calf to about mid-thigh, right on the back of your leg, it's large, slender, and delicate. It glows neon green when activated, something that he honestly finds cool as hell, because:

1\. It's something that means you have a piece of him with you.

2\. You make it look awesome.

3\. It's honestly so fucking cool.

Like Levi, when you're both relaxing, him reading and you doing work/listening to music, and your legs are on his, he'll touch the mark mindlessly and feel so at peace. But, if you're ticklish, guess who also is a little shit. If you're in bed, and laying on your stomach, he'll lay his head on your thigh and just trace his with a look on his face that says 'wow' and if you think of that meme, yes, that's valid.

His mark is on the top of his hand, he always gets to see it, looking at it shows him the progress he's made. He knows how to manage his anger and actively tries to have it processed through a better outlet. You helping him along the way makes him have hope, an emotion that could seem a bit foreign at times, but he likes it. He feels light.

Making a pact with Satan has him feeling like he can be anything he wants.

He can be himself, not an extension of someone else.

Asmodeus

Asmodeus has no shame, but, when he cares- when he really does, he wants to make it meaningful. He would place it on your hip and have it there and only there, it won't wrap around to your ass or to your front, just your hip. He loves to watch it glow a radiant pink, so he'll section off time to just lay his head on your lap and ask you to call him, the tug of magic and the light emanating from your skin does something to him. Sure, it could be lust, or maybe something more, you may be able to figure it out if he told you.

He didn't want to though. He'd just enjoy the feeling without having to figure it out, because figuring it out meant facing himself, and we can't have that just yet. His pact mark is right over his heart, though Mammon's mark is in the same area, it isn't right over his heart. It is settled right between his pectorals, a slight bit to the left, always hovering around the muscle that proves he's alive and able to love in some capacity.

He often would come up to you and just place his hand on it, palm flat against your hip while his mark would flare up in an ivory light, he swears he can feel your pulse through it and wonders if you can feel his.

Having a pact with Asmodeus makes him feel as if he can be seen past his title- which ever one, and just be himself.

He can devout himself to something that means more than him

Beelzebub

Beelzebub's pact mark is not on your abdomen actually! He wanted to place it on his favorite spot, on the back of your shoulder, away from the place where his sin seems to ravage him. It of course, glows a deep crimson, but be prefers it when it isn't activated- because it means you're safe and you don't need to call on him to help. He loves when you sit on his lap, because of a few reasons.

1\. You're with him :)

2\. You're happy :)

3\. He can look at your mark as much as he likes, especially if it's exposed, he'll "somehow" leave small kisses all over it. They're so soft, you can't help but laugh, it's ticklish at times. It becomes even more ticklish when he presses his face against it, and if you laugh, he laughs, his laughs against your skin either make you soft or cackle in delight.

4\. Your pact mark is right against his!

Beel would have his pact mark right on his chest, matching it to the side you choose to have your pact mark on. This makes the big boi real emotional, and he'll sometimes let some magic through and it glows, and you're kinda like:

"I hope that's a glow stick and not you again Beel."

"Let's just say it's a glow stick for now."

Having a pact with Beelzebub means you're a part of his family, happy, and healthy.

It really just makes him emotional.

Belphegor

When you make a pact with Belphegor, this lil' shit is honestly so surprised you said yes, but considering it was a gift you probably said yes to be respectful. But... you didn't. 

Your pact mark with him is on the back of your neck, where the cervical vertebrae are, moving a bit lower to the thoracic spine. When you suggested it go there, he had to ask why, and boy did he tear up once you explained it to him later that night. You wanted to trust him again and put the past behind you, so what better place to mend a wound than the place that finally put your lights out?

Please don't say it like this to him though, if you do he would think you're joking.

But if that's how it comes out, he'll think you're joking, until he remembers you're you and... he gets it.

It glows purple when activated or when you're sleepy/ in some type of stress, he wants to read your emotions so he can help you as much as he can, make up for what was done. He would never admit it though, and you can tell he's trying his best. His mark would be in the same exact place, not only to remind him of what he did, but that he can do better to make amends. He punishes himself for your death and you try to ease him out of it- and though it takes time, you'll find your way to it. 

He finds himself doing what Beel does, and will bury his face into your mark when he cuddles into you, and places small kisses on it. If he is laying on you, please touch the mark, it manages to calm him into a good sleep. 

Making a pact with Belphegor means you're ready to grow and build something better with him.

You help him find a better path that he needs to walk down on his own.


	6. Pacts/ Blessings/ Blood Pact | Undatables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacts/ Blessings/ and Blood Pacts with the undatables!

[ P A C T S ]

Diavolo

Diavolo would most likely have the largest and most intricate pact mark, and you would need to place it on a large space, so your thigh would be the best option for him. He had it spaced out a bit, so it could take up the entire thing, so each detail would not only be seen, but traced carefully on long nights together. When you call for him it glows a deep carmine, with a black mist rising from the golden outline, it freaks the brothers out sometimes because they think you're catching fire at times.

Whenever you sit next to him, with exposed thighs or not, he'll have a soft but firm grip on you, almost pull your leg closer to him at times and your almost sliding out the chair- much to Lucifer's dismay and Barbatos's amusement. His mark trails down his spine, it ties in with his own demon markings, and is the only one that glows white on his body. It means a lot in the Devildom for its prince to have such a bond, especially with a human, so it takes not only an intense amount of trust, but the knowledge that you'd stay by his side.

On long days, he'll lay on you in bed, shirtless, and have you just trace the new mark for as long as he can. It's relaxing and just helps him clear his mind, get his thoughts in order, so you'll often see the mark glow as he mumbles to himself. Moments like this are common but build on a deep respect you need to hold for one another, and realize that he can't tell you everything just yet, the truth comes at its own pace and Diavolo only hopes that he could tell you in moments like these.

Moments like these he would expose his heart to you, his soul, where the marks you two had would be held by one another, and he would spill the truths of the Devildom to you- the ones passed down only to those in the royal line or who marry into it, truths not even Barbatos or Lucifer know, just you and him.

Making a pact with Diavolo means you'd accept not only ruling with him, but the intensity of his situation, from dealing with his father to keeping the Devildom itself stable, a pact is only the beginning of a long and extended life with him.

Barbatos

Barbatos would place his pact mark somewhere where only he can see, a treat only he can enjoy, so he would place it on the inside of your thigh, high up and just shy of touching the most intimate parts of you. He shares everything about himself with someone- his time and energy with Diavolo and Lucifer for example- so when he has these moments alone, with you, he allows himself to do what demons are good at. 

He indulges. He allows himself to keep something for him. So this pact with you, it allows some control, some sort of intimacy that he longs for. He wants it to be just him and you with this pact. Solomon was a tricky one- you are the everything. When attending RAD, he'll pull you into the empty student council office and hold you, sometimes leading to more intimate moments of a lustful nature. You've expected this, from seeing how touchy demons can be with their pact marks (*cough*MAMMON*cough*), and entering a relationship would only fuel his hunger for you.

He would hold the same sentiment when it comes to his own mark from you, placing it somewhere for him to enjoy and admire, though he didn't mind SOME attention on it. He would place it under his navel, since his usual stance as a butler has him always placing a hand on the area, he can touch his own mark without it seeming suspicious. He may have to give himself to Diavolo for extended amounts of time, unable to see you, so he'll move off for a bit and activate the mark. It glows a snowy white and he'll focus, let you feel the ghost of his touch, either in your hair or wrapping his arms around you.

Making a pact with Barbatos means you will support him when he is done being the support, loving and allowing him to be true to his nature, after all, helping run the Devildom is hard work especially when he needs to share so much of his time.

You allow him some peace of mind, alone, just you and him. You're his heart, the one he thought was lost long ago, alive and beating- only for you.

[ B L E S S I N G S ]

Simeon

Simeon gives a blessing to you when he sees you need some guidance, a time where you really are questioning yourself and the things around you, so this would be after Belphie had killed your old body and you now are in this universe's body. You had confided in him about feeling displaced, like an impostor in your own body, and there were differences from your original timeline that changed some relationships with the brothers. Some had been more threatening than their original counterparts and vice versa, some of your Little D's were not greed and gluttony, but wrath and sloth.

It felt like your mind was going to break from the small and subtle differences. He decided that night, to give you a blessing, the blessing of Psychokinesis. Your soul can now change things in the physical realm if you focus enough, this can be from talking with spirits to mind control and energy healing. He knows you won't misuse the gift he's given you, and he knows you focus on the healing aspect of the blessing, which he helps you with when you're free.

The mark is gold, literally, it's like someone melted gold onto your skin. It's placed on your forehead, in the shape of an eye, and can only be seen if you allow it to be seen. You asked him why and he only responds in inexplicable tones, leaving you with more questions than answers, but you thought it had something to do with angels usually having extra eyes.

His blessing for you appears on his tanned hand, the gold accenting his skin beautifully, his palm always moving in a much more delicate manner- due to treating it with care. He allows himself to care for you, to love you in a deeper way to comfort you, pressing innocent and loving kisses to your forehead, watching the mark flare up from his touch before calming down. When he touches you, for any reason, his marked hand moves first, needing to comfort and trace you in the most thoughtful way one can imagine.

Simeon giving you a blessing goes both ways, because in his eyes and with his knowledge, you are a blessing to the three realms as well.

Luke 

Having a blessing from Luke is honestly the most heartwarming thing, even the brothers, Diavolo, and Barbatos are all kinda touched at the nurturing relationship you two have. Like Simeon, Luke would give you a blessing after seeing you in a stressful time, so this would be after he was found by Lucifer and seeing him lose his shit. He saw how you defended him and Beel against Lucifer himself, the fallen Morning Star, the Seraph that no longer has all his wings.

He'd visit you later that night, seeing you have trouble sleeping, and would sit on your bed and hold your hand. He'd know you were scared, he's an angel, he could feel it, but you still defended him and kept him safe. He realized how much he looked up to you and cared for you in that moment. He saw you as a guardian, in a literal and figurative way, which is why he wanted to do something for you in return.

He would give you the blessing of truth, in which you could detect any and all lies when you wished, and that any lies would never harm you. Say Asmodeus is calling you unworthy of beauty? It would never hit your self esteem. You know how Mammon says he could care less about what would happen to you? This demon would be devastated. Diavolo says he isn't stressed and is feeling just so amazing? Please give the man a hug.

He didn't want people to hurt you with something as flimsy as words, you deserved to know the truth and deserved to be happy, so his golden mark is on your eyes. They glow a deep gold that rivals Diavolos, and he always says you look your best when you leave them like that, because then everyone knows you have some celestial beings on your side! You only can chuckle and shake your head at his antics, ruffling his hair before telling him to calm down just a bit, you were sure no one would bother you. His mark appears on his own eyes as well, he says he loves it when you two match! Tried to get Simeon to have his eyes glow more as well, it's the three of you after all, maybe if he convinces Solomon to use a spell on his own eyes then it's a family affair!

Having a blessing from Luke means he looks up to you and only wants the best for you, so of course he'd give you the best blessing he can at his level, be sure to expect more when he grows as an angel.

[ B L O O D P A C T ]

Solomon

You two made a blood pact pretty early into coming into the Devildom, you had been hanging out a lot by that time, and he brought up the idea. You heard about blood pacts, assuming only crazy people made them or weird cultists, but he showed you there could be a magical aspect to it.

Since humans are "weaker beings" when it comes to a physical and power stance, they make up for it in magic, their bodies are weaker but their souls are stronger and brighter. Why do you think the most powerful magic users are human? They're batteries for that shit! He'd make sure you knew everything that came with making a blood pact, from feeling each other's thoughts and emotions to being able to create magic stronger than the both of you, the pros and cons of each- but goddammit he made a good case for each.

You'd be sitting on his bed facing one another, each holding out your left hands, a dagger crafted for occasions like these held in his right. The pact was made for keeping you two together, always going to be in each other's lives from there on out, after all, these pacts tie souls together for only eternity.

You realized that day, Solomon, if he wasn't a wildly powerful sorcerer, would make a great salesman. After making the pact, you'd often tease him about it, to which he would use said pact to tickle you or do some rather... scandalous things. He lives for the moments when you lean back on his chest, and he would take your scarred palm in his, and he would lightly trace over the newly enforced flesh. He'd allow his palm to flatten out on you and let you feel his own scar, but if you were to take his hand in yours and kiss his knuckles before leaving an extra long one on his mark, the boy just m e l t s.

Making a blood pact with Solomon would mean getting a tattoo to seal the deal, you'd get a white owl and he would get a black sheep, you both decide to get them on matching spots where a pact mark won't interfere with- possibly behind your ears or right under your hairlines on the back of your neck. (I highkey fw the theory that the black sheep in the background of the To-Do List is actually MC).

A blood pact with Solomon means staying with him for a long while, either as friends or lovers, it means you'd never leave one another. It's something that's deeper than the "weak" bodies you two hold, it's something that he'd never do with anyone else, no one can hold a candle to your light after all.


	7. Dads Love Letters | Simeon | Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simeon and MC trade love letters through Luke

[ Y/n ]

Each envelope would be decorated with a small diamond next to your name, the golden letters would be signed with such care that any calligraphist would envy it, and the small blue ribbon that was tied around it made anyone know who it came from. Luke proudly walked through the halls of RAD, the envelope held to his chest safely by his small hands, he sighed to himself as he continued his journey to your free period- the halls were emptying rather quickly as class started.

Humming to himself, a small smile formed, your relationship with Simeon had him feeling love that radiated from the both of you. You had always coddled him, he won't lie about that (or the fact that he loved it), but with Simeon now in the mix, you both assumed the role of his guardian. Though, Simeon made sure to keep the little angel in check, you liked to spoil him with affections and small gifts- to the point you liked to tease that Luke was your child.

He didn't mind that.

Not one bit.

"[ Y/n ]! There you are." His voice perked up, and you turned immediately at the sound of his voice, a smile coming onto your face.

"Luke! It's so nice to see you, what about your class?" You asked, looking around the empty hall before going to him, leaving your opened bag on the floor. His smile was wide, and the giggle that left his lips made you always feel just as happy as he was, small arms wrapped around your neck as you twirled him around in the air before putting him down and petting his head.

"Whats up, little man?" He pulled the envelope back into view.

"First, please, remember what I said about that name! And second, this is for you." He started off a bit annoyed, before another, and more peaceful look came across his face, especially once he saw you take the letter tenderly, feeling your emotions radiating off of you.

"Ah, thank you, Luke." Your face was gentle now, your thumb traced over the delicate letters of your name, knowing that Simeon had written this late at night due to the slight slant to the right. 

"It's no issue! I'm just... glad to help." He flushed, his hands clasped behind his back, eyes looking down to the marble floors. A small squeak left him once he felt your lips on his forehead, your hand coming to ruffle his hair under the hat he's always seen with, and your chuckle didn't help.

"I actually have something for Simeon as well, do you mind?" You asked, walking back to your bag and looking around in it, listening for his affirmation.

"Yes! Of course, when do you think I should give it to him?" He followed, standing next to you and looking into the bag, perking up once he saw the familiar ebony paper wrapped with a white ribbon.

"Please give this to him once you get to the dorm, you know how he likes to peak at it through the day, and I'd like him to pay attention in his classes." Luke laughed at your truth, taking the letter before giving you another hug.

"Got it! I'll see you tomorrow, [ Y/n ]!" He yelled, running off once he launched himself from you, booking it down the hall.

"He really is like a puppy."

**********

"Luke, can I see what you have there?" Simeon smiled, hands behind his back as he looked down at the boy, Luke jumping at the voice of Simeon.

"No! Not until we get to the dorm! You know, even [ Y/n ] said, you won't pay attention today if you read it too soon." He hid the paper behind him as he turned to Simeon.

"But, I won't be able to pay attention due to anticipation either! Come on, Luke, please?" He tried to be as sweet as he could, and since it was Simeon, it was tooth-rotting.

"No. I'm going now, Beelzebub said he wanted some extra cakes, I'm sorry Simeon." He backed up, going to walk out the room, before noticing Simeon slumping his shoulders and a small frown form on his face.

"Fine... I guess I'll have to wait... forever..."

"Simeon! Please don't!"

"I understand, you and [ Y/n ] just wish to see me suffer, depriving me of happiness..."

"Simeon!"

"It's alright, Luke."

"Take it! Just- just take it! Oh Father, you play dirty!" Luke held the envelope up, sighing, a defeated look on his face.

"Thank you." Simeon sang, plucking the letter from his small fingers, walking away proudly before turning his head.

"Aren't you coming along to see Beelzebub? Come now."

"Ugh. Love sick, dad."

"What?"

"Nothing! Let's go!"


	8. Praise | Lucifer | NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I got one for Obey me! Maybe some like... thigh riding and praising from Lucifer.

"Come on, be a good girl and work for it." His tone was hushed and lulled with sleep, the sheets of his bed were thrown around you, his back leaning upright and raised with pillows, hands kneading the flesh of your hips gently. He looked up to you through lidded eyes, a small smirk on his face, he enjoyed watching you move your body against his thigh.

Wearing only a simple black tank top, it did nothing to cover you as red painted nails pulled the neckline down, he watched in a lustful amusement as your breasts moved with you, the thin straps now falling off your shoulders and settling loosely around your elbows. The sensation of your clit moving from his smooth skin to the edge of his fitted boxers has you gasping at it, your slick now soaking the material, you moved as quickly as you could.

"Just like that. Good girl." His voice was still deep with sleep, hitched just a bit, his own arousal started to have him ache and twitch for some type of stimulation.

"I- fuck. I'm gonna cum." You managed to get out, your moans left your throat effortlessly, the warmth rising inside you continued to grow. You were so close, so, so close. You closed your eyes as you focused on finishing, feeling Lucifer's forehead now rest near your neck, sucking harshly onto the soft and sensitive skin, his low groan of need had you shiver in delight and nearly had you fall apart then and there. His leg moved slightly to give you more friction, hands gripping at you, needy and ready, your voice moaning his name really did bring something out in him.

"Cum, so I can give you an even better treat, something you'll enjoy much more."


	9. "I love my dog more than humanity." | Asmodeus + Lucifer + Satan | HC's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Obey me Asmodeus, satan and Lucifer with an MC who doesn’t miss the human world as much as they miss their dog

Lucifer

\- Honestly? Same.

\- We all know he has Cerberus, and though he is strict with the hell hound, I'm sure he has his soft moments with him as well.

\- And he knows the benefits of having a companion for humans because it also applies to demons.

\- They help lower blood pressure and keep your heart healthy.

\- They also help keep you in shape or at least active.

\- Dogs can even sense if there is something wrong with you.

\- They make everyone look attractive.

\- He will arrange to have your dog come down to the Devildom with you.

\- You better take care of it.

\- Or it's staying with Cerberus.

\- Just keep the house clean, he already has his brothers.

\- Catch this man with your dog, big or small, on his lap when he is in his study.

\- Cerberus, once Lucifer introduces your dog as a friend and not a treat, is your dogs best buddy.

\- Cerberus has now become a father?

\- Good job.

Satan

\- What???

\- A dog?

\- Really.

\- Like come on!

\- He doesn't mind that you're a dog person, but this guy prefers cats, so as long as it's friendly with the kittens he takes in, it's all good.

\- He finds it amusing to watch your dog interact with the kittens though.

\- If he needs to study, wants to read, etc. he'll leave said kittens with your dog, and doesn't mind when your dog lays on him.

\- He's an animal guy, just has his preferences, your dog is one of his favorites.

\- Not really much to say, he's the most chill out of his brothers, the most informed about taking care of your specific breed of dog as well.

\- 9/10 situation.

Asmodeus

\- Really??? 2.0

\- Humans can provide so much more than dogs!

\- Asmo stop.

\- Doesn't want your dog in his room, especially if it is shedding or drools, he keeps his room clean and would rather not clean all that up.

\- Lowkey I'd like to think Asmo would be a anal retentive with hygiene and overall cleanliness.

\- Would come with you to walk your dog!

\- Use it for attracting attention, who?

\- Him.

\- He does it.

\- You know how Lucifer is on the yes side, and how Satan is more neutral?

\- He's more on the negative side.

\- I don't see him as an animal person.

\- He would never be mean or cruel to your dog though.

\- Never.


	10. Gen Z MC | Lucifer + Mammon + Satan | HC's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey! Heard you started writing Obey Me requests. If you wouldn’t mind I’d like to ask for something. Could I get head-cannons of Lucifer, Mammon, and Satan reacting to an MC who like... I’m trying to find the best way to say this... Has complete Gen Z humor. Like they’d see a snail falling off the leaf and they’d be like “god i wish that were me.” or they just regularly quote vines and tiktok sounds or dances. If not that’s okay ❤️ Thanks for reading.

Lucifer

\- Fucking B O O M E R.

\- He really is lost sometimes, he's so used to speaking so formally and having to "reminisce" about the old days (from when he was getting used to being a demon and such), even if he'd rather not talk about this is the nobles and such.

\- So walking down the street with him on the way to the palace, and seeing someone walk into the glass door, had him chuckle before hearing your small comment.

\- "Oh, mood tho."

\- WHAT.

\- I feel like the more you hang out with him, and the more he hears these things, he'll start to understand them.

\- In about a week or two he picks up on things like, "mood", "head empty" and shit like that.

\- I can see him downloading some human apps, on the phone from the he uses when in the human realm, and sitting in bed for HOURS watching tik toks and youtube video compilations.

\- He is a man on a mission.

\- To not be a fucking boomer.

\- But, now that he understands a bit more, you make his demons heart drop.

\- Why is watching someone fall off the RAD roof a mood???

\- These are demons, they'll be fine, you're human! You'll die.

\- I can see him having a serious conversation with you in his office where you need to explain these are jokes, and that you don't want to die, despite everything.

\- He now, every time he sits down, lets out a small 'oof'

\- He realizes this with a look of horror when Diavolo just gives him a l o o k.

\- Sky Daddy help him.

Mammon

\- Also uses this humor at times.

\- Wasn't too into human social media before you came, he only interacted with humans when witches came for his fine ass, and it happens plenty.

\- But when you came and you two became close, you pull out your old phone and show him some videos, vines, tik toks.

\- WHAT DID YOU CREATE.

\- Saves so he can buy a human phone and download EVERYTHING YOU HAD.

\- Was smart enough to give himself a 'human' name.

\- MarkusMoney.mamm has now followed you on EVERYTHING.

\- He wants to have this be a thing between you two, so he makes sure he's always up to date with us zoomers.

\- "Mammon, honey, you're a fucking boomer times a thousand."

\- "Shut up, zoomer, what are you gonna do? Give me your student loans?"

\- You both leave all the brothers confused.

\- Save for Levi and Belphie, who can kinda keep up, or just laugh along.

\- Mammon: "[ Y/n ], did you know birthdays are fatal in large doses?"

\- [ Y/n ]: "Oh bitch, I want some more then."

\- Lucifer: "For the love of father, please, just shut the fuck up."

\- Mammon and [ Y/n ]: Y E E T

\- Lucifer: That doesn't even make sense!

\- Levi: It doesn't need to. That's the beauty of it.

\- Lucifer: Oh, smite me.

\- All Three: Mood.

Satan

\- He's the embodiment of the question, "What is the root of boomer?"

\- It's him.

\- He's the root.

\- He's definitely the least confused, and understands it from up listening to the context of the situation.

\- You always manage to get a good chuckle out of him.

\- He lives for the morbid humor.

\- You guys watch the video of kermit jumping off the roof, and hearing your "I wish that was me."

\- You thought you straight iced the mf for a second.

\- He just hunched over for a while before you looked and saw him laughing so hard he wasn't making any sounds.

\- Wouldn't use your zoomer slang unless its something small.

\- "Mood" is his favorite.

\- He'll watch Beel drop his food because he was rushing around too quickly, see his dejected face, and just in the most dead and seasoned voice.

\- Satan: Fucking mood.

\- [ Y/n ]: Satan, no.

\- Beel: Satan, why?

\- One thing he hates tho.

\- Why all his little dark heart.

\- "NOT TODAY, SATAN."


	11. Lipstick Kisses | Barbatos | Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC has new lipsticks.
> 
> They want to try them out to show Barbatos.

It was a long day, not much different than all the others, but Barbatos knew that once he dropped this report to you that the day will finally allow him to relax. Though he finished the task, he still hadn't known how you managed to get him into this position, though he was tired and very, very fond of you- so there was some explanation.

"What color?" You mused, pulling out the new makeup bag you had bought, filled with new lip sticks. Asmodeus had taken you out for the day, deciding to go to makeup and self care stores, which you enjoyed immensely. You had the butler sit on your bed, his back against the wall, bent over just a bit to look at the flourish of new colors.

"Hmm. Maybe... Teal? Or ultramarine?" He mused, a hand coming to pick out the colors while moving others to the side, you only could chuckle at his choice of colors. You placed your forehead on his, knocking him gently before he did the same, still looking for colors that matched his usual attire.

"And what's so amusing about that?" He questioned, looking up to you, feeling you pull the new bag to the side. 

"Nothing, nothing, now relax- you overgrown bat." You shook your head, gently pushing him back to the wall, uncapping the 'ultramarine' lipstick before applying it on your lips. 

"And I'm only supposed to judge what it looks like when applied?" He asked, now caressing your thighs as he eyed your lips, hiding the yearning behind his eyes. Smiling, you pressed your lips together and put the lipstick to the side, looking to Barbatos with an expectant look. His hands moved up, grabbing them, you rested his right one on your thigh above your knee, both of your hands now on his left. Pulling the soft ivory glove from him, you saw the olive green nails he rarely showed, feeling the calloused skin of his palm.

"Hm. I think I like this color on you better, here, take a look." You brought his hand up, lips kissing each knuckle softly, before placing a longer and more solid kiss to the center. His breath hitched just a bit, the sound drowned out with each kiss, a flush started to grow on his cheeks, the tips of his ears almost matched the prince's hair.

Finding the discarded lipstick, you moved it near you for when you were to reapply it, moving to leave more marks on the palm of his hand, staring with each fingertip and moving down, leaving another large kiss in the center. You felt the roughness peak near the joint of his first and second phalanges, the base of his thumb, and just where his palm curves. The skin felt rough against the plush of your lips, but you didn't mind, you loved the hands that held you, caressed you, took care of not only the Devildom, but you as well.

"Don't you agree?" You smiled, releasing your grip and allowing the demon to pull his hand away from the warmth of your own, going to apply more of the lipstick as he stared at his palm in alight awe. Kiss marks, large and small, some more pigmented than others littered his skin, a smile rose to his face softly before looking at you. Bringing a hand to your cheek, he felt his heart burst as you leaned into him, eyes closed and a soft sigh left you while capping the lipstick.

"I do. It's beautiful, just as you are. But, then again, nothing could ever really compare to you." He spoke softly, bringing your lips to his, drawing you out for a long and deep kiss. Tilting his head slightly, holding your head in his palm as gently as he could, pleasantly surprised when he felt your tongue on his lower lip. 

Humming in delight, he opened his lips to you, your tongue slipping through quickly. He let his marked hand rest on your lower back, not wanting to smear any of the marks, the other moving down to hold the back of your neck, bringing you closer to him, deeper into the kiss. Relaxed he allowed you to take the lead, enjoying every moment, before he found himself following your lips as they left his own. Moving to the side of his mouth, you let the demon butler pant for air, popping the lipstick and applying more.

"[ Y/n ]?" He questioned, finally finding his voice, hearing the soft pop of the cap once again. Deciding not to answer, you moved to cup his face, leaving long kisses. Starting at his forehead, Barbatos closed his eyes and found himself indulging in your intimacy, your attention, your love. You traced down his nose, kissing over his eyelids, and cheekbones.

Once you finished on his face, you made your way down to his neck, his gloved hand now in your hair, nipping and sucking while trying to leave marks. The low purr that left his body was unintentional, but fueled you further, becoming more vigorous with your actions. He found himself gripping and kneading at your body, wanting more contact, needing more of your attention that you were spoiling him with- loving the warmth that bloomed on his skin from your lips and teeth, the feeling of new marks being placed on his person.

Which mark at this point? You had no clue. 

Lipstick, hickies, all the same.

But he was wrong, because when you were finished, looking at the teal and red marks over his flushed skin, you knew, he was something that was truly beautiful. Clear or marked up, you enjoyed having him relax and melt in your hands, after all, he had such a long day.


	12. Sleepy Cuddles | All Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling with some sleepy demons.

Lucifer

This man is tired. He's had a long day. Long week. Long life. If he manages to get in bed, either by you assaulting him (lovingly) from his study or by finally seeing his work done, he's expecting to see you in bed, asleep and comatose. He'll always be the one cuddling up to you, leaving you in his arms tucked into him, him curled up around you.

He is the eldest and is always seen as the protector, held above everyone else, so when he finally crawls into bed he relaxes. He can just let go, and just holding you against him helps, it feels like you zap the stress. He would have you rest on his upper arm, the same hand lifted and in your hair, the other tucked on your waist.

He's the type to mumble to himself, his head in the back of your neck or in your hair, let out a sigh before falling asleep. His arms are tight, but it's a comforting tight, so don't expect to be getting up anytime soon if he's still asleep. Deep sleeper too, but this is because he's finally relaxed enough to do so, expect to be the one waking him up in the morning.

Not a morning demon either, so he is definitely groaning about not wanting to get up, pulling you back down into bed before sliding off the sheets with a look that just screams: "Why'd you do me dirty, love, why?" So please, make some coffee before getting ready.

Sleepy Cuddles Score: 9/10

Mammon

Do you like having fun? Feeling loved? Had a long day of work and just needed to laugh and be loved? Well, do I have the demon for you! This bad boy is also nicknamed the Lovebug666 and boy does he have some love to give. His cuddles are playful and full of kisses in the beginning, he has a lot of energy before bed, even if the day was draining his soul.

Loves when you just lay on him, he'll pull you up for short and sweet kisses, always abundant. After a while of playful nips and comments, pinching your sides and fingers running along your sides, things settle down. You're still laying on him, head in the crook of his neck, and now he leaves long and soft kisses on your forehead. His pact mark is touching yours directly, and he feels so at peace, honestly he becomes so sentimental in his head that he tears up. Don't mention it though- let him have his moment. He makes sure you're awake by whispering either the cutest or dumbest things- making you answer or laugh.

One hand is on the back of your thigh, pulling your leg up to his side, kneading the soft skin. The other is holding your head to him, or running up and down your back, but let it be known- once you're both calmed down and like this, don't expect him to let you go unless it's absolutely necessary. He's got lots of love to give so please take it. He's more of a morning demon though, unlike most of his brothers, so expect him to wake up at least an hour or two before you. Will still cuddle you while asleep, he hates waking up in an empty bed, so he would never do that to you.

Sleepy Cuddles Score: 9.5/10

Leviathan

He's shy with his affection, he may be the Avatar of Envy, but he needs confidence to build before he initiates most physical affection. He'll lay down next to you in bed, playing a game on whatever the switch equivalent is in the Devildom, with you laying on top of him. He's a blushing mess at first, but after a few days he doesn't care, he'll get used to you flopped on top of him.

After easing him into... that flop thing, you wrap your arms around him, or have him wrap his arms around you while he shakes at the thought of fucking this up. He needs assurance that he won't, that he's all you need at that moment, just calm him down before you assure him- because he'll just fluster up again.

Once he gains some confidence, he'll crawl into your bed (seeing as he sleeps in a tub with a body pillow), and curl up to you. He's like Lucifer, but a bit more shy and slow with his movements. You still need to bring his arm around you at times, but his head goes a bit on top of yours, but expect to link ankles. He'll rub up and down your pact mark, even call to it and have it glow in the dark, this moron will call you his nightlight.

Won't wake you up in the morning though, so it'll be on you, bright side is that it's easy to slip out of his grave. When he talks to you though, he'll joke around and whisper till you both fall asleep with smiles on your faces, it means his confidence in himself is building up. Soon he'll level up his cuddling skills! Just wait!

Sleepy Cuddles Score: 7.5/10

Satan

Will he try and make every cuddling session some of the most romantic shit ever, and boy oh boy, does it work. He likes to read late into the night, so he'll lay up against the headboard of his bed, and you'll be thrown across the bed playing on your phone or studying. He likes to just be near you, or he'll watch over you, but he doesn't realize his fawning over you until... ever. He refuses to accept he's soft for you in public.

In private though... is he even a demon? He pulls you into his side, and has your head on his chest, or he'll just lay on you. He craves physical touch, his brothers did their best with his emotional needs, but they didn't know exactly how to raise a demon? Full demons need physical touch, and it doesn't need to be sexual, skinship is heavily needed for proper growth.

He gets scared though, he has possibly the second best control over his sin, but he doesn't want to take chances. So in the beginning, he'll be so happy to just share a bed with you and stare into your eyes. He'll run his hand over your shoulders down your arms, bop your nose gently, knock your legs with his feet to get your attention or just mess with you.

He may not be ready to hold you just yet, but being close with him, holding his hand and just loving him- its enough. He put boundaries for his own sanity, for your safety (even if you know you don't need it), and just respecting that and allowing him to grow closer to you. Sooner than later, those late night conversations where you're so close to touching, will end up being some of your best moments together- especially when those cuddles are full of quotes of love confessions from generations of literature and history.

Sleepy Cuddles Score: 6/10 then 8/10

Asmodeus

Cuddles with Asmo are playful and hyper, full of touch and small pinches to your sides, giggling never stops and soft sighs of comfort aren't too far behind. Jump on him and he'll pull you up to flip you back on the bed, he'll tickle you and always expect the same reaction before you kick him off, sometimes he'll even just put his full weight on you and laugh as you try to struggle.

Being playful does get tiring though, so the playfulness will be short and sweet, and when it finally comes down to rest he'll curl up to you and snuggle into your chest. You're the only one allowed to play with his hair, even when he has his fun with other demons he isn't as lovey as this, he doesn't allow them to touch too far. Too far into his hair, his skin, his heart. He admits he does like this, but never how much to the fullest extent, because admitting he likes this means the snowball effect will start.

He doesn't like facing himself, drowning in his own mind, becoming a mess of emotion and regrets. So when the giggles and laughs stop, the silence forces him back, but your heart is there. Your heart is strong and beats, he makes sure you eat specific foods that fuel your health to the best standards, his worst fear is to stop hearing one of the most comforting sounds there are. 

He'll listen to your heart calm and beat steadily as you fall asleep, and will only wake up when he hears a change, so when you wake up he'll follow soon. He'll bring the beauty routine to the bed, or have you sit on his bathroom counter (or the edge of the giant tub like holy hell), and stay on top of you or between your legs. Your touch is calming and he needs the cuddles to make sure you're here because you want to be.

Sleepy Cuddles Score: 5/10 - 7.5/10

Beelzebub

Big boi is a warm boi. The demon radiates heat, his metabolism is faster than the Flash's, and him being the twin of the Avatar of Sloth pays off when he wants to cuddle with his human. Cold? Don't worry, he doesn't mind your cold hands or feet, he likes how it cools his body down while warming you up. He's there, his tiddies chest is firm and smooth, his heartbeat is comforting and you can hear his stomach up close and personal. He lives off of touch, and watching you want to come up to him of your own free will makes him melt, he lives off these moments with you.

He'll play with your hair, rub your back, have his hands on your thighs or ass. This demon doesn't care, he knows exactly how to touch each part of you in the most soothing and calming way without hurting you, he is shameless and will only hold back on touching you if you don't want him to. 

You can curl into his side or be on top of him, he's happy, he feels like he's finally doing something right and doing it well. You're safe and protected, right there with him, you're happy and in love, with him. He isn't getting up unless you want to, he goes with your needs, so waking up depends on you. He wakes up early, though he likes to lay in bed for a while to fully wake up, and having you with him makes waking up so much better.

Belphie makes his appearances often, and will only join if you're okay with it, because he knows you and Beel like to have time alone with one another. If Belphie decides to join, he'll rest his head on your chest, and Beel will squish him between you both and have his arm over both of you. He dies of love when like this. What better than some cuddles with the two people who matter the most to him?

Sleepy Cuddles Score: 9.5/10

Belphegor

HO BOI. You want to cuddle? Don't expect to get up anytime soon, better take a bathroom break and eat something before you cuddle him, he is a leech and will not let go without a fight. He feels like he needs to make up for so much, what he's done to you, his lack of time spent with you, how he hurt his brothers with his own actions and emotions. He will lay on you, next to you, near you, whatever you need but please don't reject him harshly if you need boundaries- he'll push himself deeper into his own head and not attempt anything again.

He's gentle, and will rake his nails through your hair and leave small breathless kisses from your head, down to your neck, and to the curve of your shoulders. He'll whisper into your ear until he falls asleep, even if you had been asleep long before, making sure that he knows he is trying to show intimacy even if you aren't awake for it.

He's cold, almost a bit too cold, but holy hell is it amazing. You know the cold side of the pillow? Yeah, that's his whole body. He warms up a bit from the blankets, and fires up once you are thrown into the mix, his temperature fluctuates with who's around him or when he pleases. He will snuggle into your neck and leave long kisses, brush his knuckles down your chest, nuzzle into your hair. He admires you, awake or asleep, and you will know by the hickies or marks he leaves from getting a bit too into the moment.

He's up at night most of the time, so he's either continuing a loving assault or he's holding you closely to him, but he'll usually do both until he manages to fall asleep. Waking up in the morning is difficult, he doesn't want to let go, so he'll follow you around with his tail wrapped around you and start the morning routine.

His tail makes an appearance, and so does Beel, with his tail around your waist pulling you close to him. You're both either on top of the older twin, on either side of him, or have him on either side of both of you. He is the walking heater when both of you can't seem to warm up.

Sleepy Cuddles Score: 10/10


	13. Sirens Song | Leviathan | Yandere + NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I get some yandere leviathan with nsfw?

With slow and deep breaths, you stared at the ceiling of your bedroom, the lanterns of various colors dyed the leaves and vines in softer undertones. It was soft and lush, the pillows and blankets underneath you equal in feeling, but the tight coil around your waist moved to cover the bottom of your rib cage. It was a gentle squeeze, but it was there to remind you, he's here.

Scales of a sea serpent felt smooth, gliding against your skin, cool enough to make you shiver from the warmth it stole from your body. His body moved to face you now, deep ocean blue claws traced your cheek carefully, before his hand flattened out to the curve of the side of your face. He hummed a small tune, nothing you've heard before, it felt like an old lullaby forgotten with time. A siren's song that lured men to their deaths now was meant to comfort you, to bring your heart closer to his, to be his.

You didn't dare to speak and disrupt him, his mood was calmer now, less possessive. He continued to hum, and your mind buzzed with a thick fog, weighing you down and pulling you into a half-sleep. Your lips were parted, still thick and irritated from the long and drawn kisses he stole earlier in the night, his eyes locked on them before trailing down your jawline and to your neck. The dark marks he left were fresh and evident, starting from where your neck meets your ear and spread through the entirety of your body, he enjoyed leaving every single one immensely. 

His tune lulled you into a more passive state once again, his tail moved to be around your waist, but now trailed down the dip of your pelvis into a more intimate area. The familiar ache started up once again, his lips now on your neck and making their home on the tender flesh, fangs raking over to test where to sink into next. A hand made its way into the violet of his hair, the usual straight fringe was now wavy and pushed back, a more "natural" state from not caring to flatten the waves the past two days.

His horns seemed to be rougher now, like corals, wrapping back snug to the frame of his crown. When you behaved he made sure to be careful, but when you refused him or your attention left him, they always were there to nip and break your skin to remind you. His lull on you deepened, the arm you were laying on wrapped around to trace the features of your face, his free hand now moved against the curves of your chest. He felt for the bones underneath, the beat that was slowly increasing due to his tail working its wonders between your legs, the warmth your body produced that his own ached for.

"Hmm, like that?" His chest held a low vibration as he spoke, his words moving to the dance of the melody before going back to his siren call, his chuckle moved into your body when he felt you nod and whimper weakly. 

He relished in the fact that only he made you feel like this, only he was able to mark you up, only he was this close to you. You were his and he was yours. Levi made sure that everyone knew he held a claim on you, but some didn't respect that, but now they didn't have an excuse. They would see his marks, his love, his claim- if they still were naive to the meaning and decided to make a move for you, he'd have more than enough reason to get rid of them as he pleased.

After all, it was always their fault, you'd never leave him.

But, it was never like you could.

Or if you wanted to.


	14. Demon | Asmodeus | Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! I was wondering if maybe you could write Asmo angst where he basically tells the reader they're not pretty so he can try to feel better about himself. Thanks love :)

"I mean, just look at you, I pity any man, angel, or demon that wishes to be with you."

"Stop it. Asmo, I'm serious."

"You aren't denying anything, [ Y/n ]." His voice was amused at his own antics, the taunting melody made your temper rise, eyes watching your unresponsive form. He was starting to get irked, watching you huff as you curled deeper into the window seat, going back to scrolling through your DDD.

He needed to feel in control again, that he held his charm over someone- anyone, even if it meant tormenting you. His facade is slipping, his nails are shifting into long claws dipped in lime and shell, sharp and needing fangs nipped at his soft lips. He just needed you to feel bad, to cry, hell- yell at him and storm out! Just make him feel like he won, and that you feel below him, even for a moment.

It's slipping, his sanity, his ego. The Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust, a Lord of Hell. Those who turn their desires to him would go to his own layer of torture and damnation. But, it's slipping. He's showing the glimpses of Aeshma, the Jewel. An agent of Raphael. 

No.

Not anymore, he was a darkened, twisted form of him. Wings devoid of feathers and the muscle was torn, now just bone and thick leathery skin, his nimbus was broken and sprouted out his skull as two long and rigid horns. A failure of heaven, who lost the war, lost his sister, lost his title that was full of love and admiration.

Now he only had lust. The flesh. And flesh is temporary, but the soul stays.

Your flesh would age and leave, your soul moving on to the light, the admiration he no longer held.

And he didn't want to face it. 

He was no longer him.

He was Asmodeus.

"I don't need to justify anything to you." You mumbled, not wanting to hear his taunts any longer, knowing it only came from a place of insecurity. You just didn't know how deep it ran. But, you were going to find it soon, clawing at you for attention and scaring you in the process.

"Exactly! Because you're nothing! Not to me! Not to any of us!" He started to lose it, claws digging his soft palms, his demon form appearing, but something wasn't right, it was still forming itself into something more monstrous. Small slits were forming around his eyes, mimicking the appearance of eyes starting to form, maybe six or eight if them? His jaw seemed larger, larger than your wide eyes as you stared in horror, his mouth was twice as large as before. His exposed skin looked a light shade of pink, and it looked like it was becoming harder and more pigmented, like bone flushing deeply.

"A-Asmo. Stop!" You yelled, slipping from the seat slowly, standing with your arms out, but still close. You were hunched over slightly, knees and arms bent, ready to run from the thing in front of you. 

"You think that was a smart thing to say?" He growled, his voice deeper and more wretched with anger and horror, it sounded like the screams of his victims were merged with him. Like every person he damned, every person he held and touched, had lost a piece of himself because he stole it. Your pact mark on your hip became a violent rose, searing it's emotion into your skin, making you grab it and cry out lightly.

Your own mark pleaded in ivory, his chest slowing the only glowing mark, trying to get him to calm down. He felt your fear, your terror directed at him, and he loathed it. He loathed it, and yet, here he was drawing out more of it. The darkness he held flourished in him, feeding off of you, but the sorrow- oh that got to him.

The sorrow that he lashed out at you, the sorrow of his words clawing at you, the sorrow of him hurting you. It was powerful enough to stop him in his slow and short steps towards you. He looked for a second, and realized he was circling you, hunting you. The tears in your eyes were silent as they fell, your breaths were deep and trying to calm you, you moved with him. As he circled you, you moved to the door, trying not to get him to lash out at you.

"[ Y/n ]..." His voice was as soft as he could allow in this form, it was like a low and growling rumble, it sounded warning and dangerous. He saw your eyes widen, and felt your heart drop, and he never wanted more than to just hurl himself at you. He was regretting everything, he really was, he pushed too far and lost his temper. He just wanted to drop it and cry, but it would make things worse, if he moved any closer.

But, you were you, you understood him and his brothers. They lost their tempers often, so maybe... if he took a small step...

"Asmodeus! Leave me alone!" You yelled, using your pact, and starting to move a bit faster towards the door. His feet locked in place, all eight eyes looked broken and hurt, his arms hung at his side.

"[ Y/n ]- please-" He tried to get out, wanting to fix this, voice slowly changing into its normal tone, but it still showed his darkness that was thriving from your fear.

"Asmodeus, leave! Go to Solomon! Go somewhere where I'm safe from you! Leave now!" 

And with that, in a misty smoke that was ebony in color with flashes of rose, and the small silver of white, he was gone. Your pact mark was still glowing, but it was dull, and scared. Dropping to your knees, you placed a hand on your hip, and focused on closing it- placing a barrier between you and the demon.

"Please... don't come back for me. I can't have you anymore."

There was no love, just an empty plea, lost in the mind of lust and entropy.


	15. Batfam AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obey Me, but BatFam!

Obey Me Characters As The Bat Family

*The Devildom is now Gotham lmao

\- Lucifer: Bruce Wayne/ Batman

\- MC/[ Y/n ]: Selina Kyle/ Catwoman

\- Mammon: Jason Todd/ The Red Hood

\- Leviathan: Tim Drake/ Red Robin

\- Satan: Damien Al Ghul Wayne/ Robin

\- Asmodeus: Dick Grayson/ Nightwing

\- Beelzebub: Duke Thomas/ The Signal

\- Belphegor: Stephanie Brown/ The Spoiler

\- Barbatos: Alfred Pennyworth

\- Diavolo: Clark Kent/ Superman

\- Simeon: Jean Paul-Valley/ Azrael

\- Luke: Billy Batson/ Shazam

\- Solomon: John Constantine

"When are we going to finish this game, [ Y/n ]?" Lucifer's voice cut through the cold air of Devildom, the waves made their presence known from beneath you, the large building you stood on overlooked the darkened bay, lit up by small lanterns scattered through the beach and its port. You could only hum in delight, the golden chains in your hands reflected the moonlight perfectly, a good couple thousand dollars were wrapped around your gloved hands.

"Awe~ Is the big bat tired? I thought you enjoyed this. Chasing me around..." You laughed quietly, walking up to the masked vigilante, synthetic claws tracing down the symbol embedded on the chest of his suit, his breath hitched slightly at your faint touch.

"[ Y/n ], you know what you're doing is wrong. You have a good heart, you've helped my family and I when we need it, leave this behind." He stood firm, feeling your nails move across his chest to his arm, wrapping around to his back before dropping down, leaving his body. He turned his head to the side, trying to listen for your movements, only to watch you come back into view.

"Awe, you still care? How cute." You mused, holding up the golden chains between your fingers, wiggling them around with a smile on your face. You loved to tease him, watch him shudder under your touch, but it wasn't anything malicious. He knew it. You knew it. Hell, even the kids knew it. 

"[ Y/n ]-"

"Holy shit! Old man, you really still have it in ya, huh?" Mammon's voice cut through, changed into something more electronic, the red mask covering his face glinted harshly in the light.

"Lucifer! There you are!" Asmodeus yelped, tumbling onto the rooftop. The skintight black suit did wonders for him, the black domino mask moved with his eyes, a smile showing through.

"Father, tell the replacement to leave me!" Satan's voice was whiny, and young, his body hanging from Leviathan's arm. The elder brother could only sigh and shake his head, dropping the blood son to land on his feet, the eldest brothers laughing at the young one's antics.

"It seems your chicks have arrived." You laughed, quickly tucking the golden chains into the small satchel that hung snug on your hip, your body twisting and going to run. You could feel them all move to catch you, but they couldn't catch up this time, only able to watch as you jumped from the roof with your hands out to catch yourself. Landing on another rooftop, you ran as quickly as you could, jumping through small and narrow nooks and crannies hidden under the eyes of The Bat and his brood of children.

"You really lost her? Nice going, Moron!" Levi yelled above you, his brothers following quickly and yelling their own complaints, passing your hidden form from under them. Turning to your right, your hand went into your satchel only to feel a hand grip your wrist gently, pulling your hand out and back into a chest.

"You thought you could hide?" He sighed, letting you go and allowing you to turn, his hands on your arms and thumbing over the sleeves of your suit lightly. You grinned up at him, pulling the large goggles off your eyes and resting them on your head, leaving your own hands on his chest once again. Moving up on your toes to gain some height, tilting your head, a soft sigh leaving your lips.

"Not hide, just get you alone." You grinned, leaving a kiss on his jawline, falling back onto the heels of your feet once again.

"Hm, well it worked, kitten."


	16. Hushed Honey | Beelzebub | NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: NSFW Beelzebub with a shy fem s/o slightly covered in honey and hands tied up please... love ur writing btw

Large and calloused hands held your thighs gently, pushing you further back on the counter, the soft sliding of your clothing against the stone was almost non-audible. The carmine ribbons around your wrists were soft, yet tight enough to not allow any escape or markings, binding your hands together as they admired the bittersweet locks of the demon nipping at your neck. Small kitten licks enjoyed the spilled honey that slowly made its way down your skin, followed by light bites and nips, your locked arms only brought him closer.

He hummed in delight, hearing your soft sigh of pleasure, hands kneading at your hips and trailing back down to your ass. He moved from the right side of your neck, finished with his task, and enjoying it thoroughly with a hidden smirk, he made his move downwards into the curve of your chest, the slow and torturous actions had you aching for more.

But you didn't have the heart to admit that.

So, you'll enjoy your current situation, and let him take the lead.

You let out a sharp gasp, his teeth abusing a tender spot deliciously to nip at a rather large bead of the thick golden liquid, your muted voice made him still. Taking deep and slow breaths, plum and [ E/c ] meeting in a mutual agreement; stay quiet. Listening, Beelzebub was focusing to hear any of his brothers, a small smirk appearing on his face when he didn't hear movements. He finished your chest, now coated in a thin layer of saliva, moving to your left side and continuing to enjoy his sweet little treat.

Your hands were in his coral locks once again, tugging as he moved to your shorts, pulling them to the side with one hand as the other slipped past your underwear. You buried your face in his hair to let out a shaky sigh, the large pad of this thumb circled your clit, the soft, long movements had you swallow a whine that bubbled up. The low hum from his throat signaled his delight, loving the hushed pleasures, and the snack he had been feasting off of you.

It's a win-win situation for him, really.

But all good things come to an end, and the honey that littered your skin was gone, his tongue finished with your neck and chest.

Pulling back from you, he looked up to you with large eyes, like a doe laced with the traces of a hungry and rabid wolf. Not breaking eye contact, your breathing starting to match with his, he left your aching warmth and pulled at the hem of your shorts. Managing to tug them off along with your underwear, placing the clothing next to you on the counter, mauve now locked onto your closed legs. The cool air of the Devildom seeped into the house during the night, and now you were really feeling the chill, the contrast against your warming body had you shiver.

But, as in their nature, demons were attracted to warmth.

Moving to place long and deep kisses on your thigh, Beelzebub slowly opened your legs once again, his head filling into the empty space as he was practically kneeling in front of the counter. Pausing just before your heat, he listened once again, leaving a long lick to your slit when he knew no one would disturb you both.

You took a sharp intake of air, biting your lip to silence any sounds, your back curling towards him. He continued his movements, his tongue slipping into you for not even half a moment before leaving, now circling your clit. His cooler body made you shiver, but the warmth he was starting to build up made you melt into him, eyes closing slowly as pleasure overtook you. 

There was a soft lull of your hips, bucking into his mouth, making the gluttonous demon release a low purr from his chest, the action made you whimper tacitly, hands gripping your ass to push you further into his hunger. He somehow managed to make his actions silent, the sounds of his tongue running along your folds and dipping into you, the kisses and suckles to your clit, the purr of delight trapped in his chest. You were struggling on the other hand, nails scratching at his scalp, the coral locks stuck out in jagged edges between your fingers, your moans and whimpers were caged by your lips and the dull pain of your teeth digging into them.

Your warmth grew, the ache being filled slowly, but surely he'd bring you to a release. 

Though, Beelzebub wanted to enjoy this meal.

Your breathing was sharp and jagged now, hips pushed as far as they can into his face, thighs wrapped around his head, ankles locked and putting pressure onto his back. You were close, and Beel knew it, the thought driving him into a starved state that was deeper than ravenous, wanting more of what you could give him. Horns grew and settled, your hands now gripping at the ridges that curled around his skull, your heart beating wildly. The warmth was filling, your release finally here, and the low moan you let out turned into a deep sigh once again, pleasure racking you- your lower body shaking around Beel.

Slowing his tongue, he flattened out against your heat, finished- for the moment. Through the clouded sounds of settling pleasure and hunger gnawing at you both once again, you managed to hold out your voices, hushed and in agreement to move to your bedroom as to not risk anything bothering you. Hands now released, holding the silk ribbon and discarded clothing, your arms made their around his neck, legs now gripping his waist as he carried you to a new destination.

After all, Beel loved to enjoy his meals.

Especially ones made by you.


	17. Gambling God | Mammon | HC's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello! Would you be okay with writing a headcanon-oneshot with Mammon with an mc who’s really good at like tricking people into giving them money, like conning them or scamming but their really good so hardly anyone notices? If that makes sense aa I’m not to good at short descriptions ;v; please and thank you + aaa I’m sorry I’m back I just thought of a hopefully better explanation for the mammon an Mc headcanon/oneshot, Mc would be like gambit in the way of either cons or overall gambling . Their real charming and seem to never lose at any cabling game ( their not cheating it counting cards their just unnaturally good at it kinda like super powers c; lol ) like they just either charm you into buying something from them that you may or may not have wanted or take everything you have in gambling

M A M M O N 

\- So, with your skills in conning and scamming people, the whole point of it is to lay low.

\- Be lowkey about your activities.

\- But gambling?

\- Oh bitch you never need to con or cheat, you've made lady luck your bitch, and now you're smoking a cigar in bed next to her.

\- He would only find out about your gambling when he takes you out to the casino.

\- And your scamming when he needs ideas.

\- MF is S H O O K when you help him out, and holy shit, it adds up.

\- He tries your tips out, brings you with him, and the stacks ya'll bring back?

\- B I T C H

\- "What? That's it? I usually can get twice as much. Huh. Looks like we need to practice, right?"

\- Marry him.

\- "Yes, ma'am/sir!" / "Yeah, partner!"

\- Ready to practice any time with you ;)

\- Will definitely listen to you more often, I mean, you help him get money all the time so why wouldn't he?

\- You know those movie nights ya'll have?

\- They turn into plans for his next scam.

\- He's always switching things up, being more lowkey with his comings, which surprise his brothers.

\- Why isn't he talking about his plans anymore??

\- Is this manz okay???

\- His bill/card isn't maxed out because now he's got money, but that doesn't mean it lasts forever, so he'll have his hiccups.

\- Lucifer would probably be less harsh with these hiccups as well, still give him hour-long lectures, but less hanging from the ceiling.

\- Will bring you to the Casino to win for him.

\- Will pamper the fuck outta the both of you with the money he gets.

\- I can see him becoming more protective, because some demons may not take their losses well, and he can't having anything happen to his partner in crime.

\- He still runs from issues (when they get physical) because he doesn't really find worth in the petty fights, but he can 99.9% of the time, talk himself out of his issues.

\- It calms him knowing you can charm yourself out of a situation, but will still take the fall, or talk for you.

\- He'd rather not take any chances.

\- Will get ya'll matching gold chains that hang right over your pact marks, with a small raven/crow pendent hanging from it.

\- Will get you guys matching sunglasses, made of platinum and lined with gold, and yes- your neck hurts a bit.

\- But ya'll look fucking FINE.

\- Trendsetter? Who?

\- Mammon and his human that's who.


	18. i. Actor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actor AU

Actors + Real Names

\- Lucifer: Benjamin 

\- Mammon: Avery 

\- Leviathan: Jackson

\- Satan: Ross

\- Asmodeus: Micheal

\- Beelzebub: James

\- Belphegor: Conner 

\- Barbatos: Thomas

\- Diavolo: Roman

\- Luke: Dmitri 

\- Simeon: Alex

\- Solomon: Derek 

\- MC: By some miracle has the same name as their character. Or the writers liked their name so much they used it in the show.

____________________

Interviewer: So, what was your first of MC?

Mammon: Which one? The one on set or off? *Laughs*

Interviewer: Which ever is you're favorite then *Laughs*

Mammon: Annoying. But- a lovable annoying.

_____________________

*On set*

Belphegor: Tell me, does it hurt? H- *slips on his tail and brings MC down with him*

MC: Oh fuck!

Belphegor: Oh my- *laughing uncontrollably* I- I fucking can't *dies of laughter*

_____________________

Diavolo: Welcome to the Devildamn!

MC: Devildamn? *laughs*

Diavolo: Oh fuck me, not again.

Beelzebub: I got you, babe! *runs for him*

Diavolo: No! *runs away*

_____________________

Lucifer, threatening MC, Beelzebub, and Luke: Do you think- *pauses* *sees Luke is looking hella scared* you good little man?

Luke, in Beelzebub's arms, jumping out of character: Yes! I'm fine!

Lucifer, smiling: Okay, just making sure.

_____________________

Diavolo, talking about Lucifer: It was like a giant, brilliant shooting star had fallen down to the Devildom. That was the first time I ever saw you, Lucifer. As a shooting star hurtling across the sky.

Lucifer: Yeah, I shine bright like a diamond, bitch.

_____________________

Mammon, during the paws and claws event: I'm kinda curious about what Lucifer's gonna be.

Belphegor, as a fox: What are we going to do if he becomes a dinosaur or something?

MC: Hope a meteor hits his ancient ass.

Lucifer: Mood.

_____________________

Simeon, known for his anger issues: Get your fucking lines right! Goddamn!

Barbatos: *laughing* Make me

Simeon: You fucking slut.

_____________________

Leviathan: I'm a yucky otaku!

MC: Levi- *giggles* oh shit- 

Leviathan, tired of his fucking character: Yeah, yeah. I know.

_____________________

Luke, drinking some fruit punch in a wine glass: Drruuuuunk in loooooovvveeeee

Satan: Why did mom and dad decide to have you?

_____________________

Asmodeus: Why were you coming after me with a hammer?

Solomon: Because I was gonna nail you!

MC: *dies of laughter*

Fun Facts

Benjamin ( Lucifer )

\- Is the dad of the cast.

\- In any scenes with Dmitri ( Luke ), he makes sure to know if he is alright, and often will stop scenes to ask.

\- He also is an overall joker, so he has trouble filming most of his scenes, will often start laughing in the middle of filming and can break character the easiest.

\- Best with kids overall, probably due to having his own, keeps their lives private tho.

\- His hair was white for a past show, but the directors liked the look, so that's why he has white tips.

\- One of the few male character who cannot do those diets to accentuate his abs- so that's why his character is always covered up.

\- He's in shape! But, he likes the fat that protects his muscle, he says he needs to stay soft to hug his kids.

\- Known diabetic, so there's a table full of foods so his sugars are stable, the cast has glucagon shots all over the sets to be safe.

\- Is in his early thirties, but people say he can pull off early twenties- he just snorts at this.

Avery ( Mammon ) 

\- Takes the job seriously, and his scenes are easiest to film.

\- Dark humor and often is the "Lucifer" of the cast.

\- Seeing him switch from Avery to Mammon leaves the rest of the cast and crew fucking s h o o k.

\- Will always be seen looking his finest.

\- No, no one has seen him in public in sweatpants or anything like that. His image is very serious.

\- Is a sweetheart when with the rest of the cast tho.

\- His eyes are actually that blue.

\- No one is sure if his hair is actually white or not, they way he speaks about it is vague, and fans are always theorizing.

\- Watching over Benji ( Lucifer ), and is usually the one to tell him to check his sugars, since the other is quite forgetful.

\- Is an immigrant from Turkey, so he has an accent, makes people thirst over him more.

\- Helps aspiring actors and directors get into the field, and goes on hard work and talent, not who tries to pay him off.

Jackson ( Leviathan )

\- Is the resident fuckboi.

\- Always with males and females hanging off him, at this point the pop gave up, no- they aren't his partner.

\- Flexes a shit ton.

\- Wearing chains, a Rolex, and anything designer.

\- Donates half of his salary to ocean reserves and protection funds, he has the money for it, and the show pays him well.

\- Always at the beach, or near lake houses and shit, the one ( 1 ) thing he likes about his character.

\- Hates the fringe he wears with a passion.

\- His hair is actually a light shade of brown, his eyes are a darker shade, but still pretty light.

\- First generation, his parents are Korean, so you can pick up hints of their accent in his speech patterns. Gets heavy when he's sleepy. 

Ross ( Satan )

\- Is a stoner.

\- Goes on Instagram lives with either MC and gets high, talking about the dumbest shit or he's alone in his room and his cats join in.

\- "So, if you think about- oH MY GOD PRINCESS. YES, COME TO DADDY."

\- Has a kitten curled up on him, purrs loud as hell because mf is so warm, and the lives turn into purring ASMR sessions.

\- Into self care, has a line of vitamins, face masks, and everything you can think of.

\- Calls his fans his SaStans.

\- Dmitri ( Luke ) is his younger brother.

\- Will never let him out of his sight, and they love to be as mean as they can to each other, they love each other but love to bully one another.

\- Is from the Bronx, so his accent is what Avery ( Mammon ) mimics for his character, often just records Avery's lines and send them to him so he can practice.

\- Owns an animal shelter he funds.

\- "Carol Baskin? Who's that?"

\- The REAL tiger king.

\- Gets all his cats dyed to look like tigers.

Micheal ( Asmodeus )

\- Chill as fuck.

\- Has like 5+ kids, so the role fit him perfectly, and now it's an on running joke among fans that they are all his illegitimate children.

\- You know why Asmodeus on the show wears so much make up? 

\- His eldest daughter is one of the makeup artists, and she loves to try new looks on him, and the producers think it would fit the character well.

\- People speculate his age, looks young but is in his late 30's.

\- His first child was born when he was 16, so he likes to support safe heavens and things like that for struggling youths- from being kicked out to needing assistance with mental health.

\- Tired af.

\- Always in sweatpants, him and Ross ( Satan ) are the trademark bums of the cast.

\- Thinks it would be hilarious that when Micheal is revealed, in the show, that he plays the character.

\- Is a writer as well, TSL is a real series and he writes it, so they let him use it in the show.

\- Vlogs in his car, in a Wendy's parking lot, eating a shit ton of food and talking about the most random shit.

\- Half asleep in all interviews, wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, it's gotten to the point where everyone memes it too.

James ( Beelzebub )

\- Himbo.

\- One of the few cast members closest to their character.

\- Absolute sweetheart.

\- He's 20 years old.

\- But how is he so fucking big???

\- Comes from a big ass family, the middle child, he's baby 4 out of 9.

\- All his siblings are redheads too.

\- Very playful tho, with the cast always going along with his antics, making for the best bloopers.

\- The contacts he wears make him blind af, which doesn't help since he's so tall, and will bump his head on the doorways and such.

\- Can speak Scottish-Gaelic, and even has an accent to top it off.

\- He is an absolute unit, and one of the characters who does the stupid diet to show off his form.

\- Literally on the verge of passing out sometimes, so he needs to rest with Benjamin ( Lucifer ).

\- All pictures, shirtless scenes, and such are filmed first so he can rest after and go back to a normal diet.

\- Quiet guy, but loves talking about sports and his siblings tho.

\- Is always carrying MC and Dmitri ( Luke ) around, now there are many off-guard photos posted to the casts shared twitter+instagram accounts

\- Still pretty new to acting, but is amazing at emotional scenes, to the point fans actually think he's having a break down.

\- Nah, he's just thinking about being alone, without his family- and it gets him bawling for said scenes.

Conner ( Belphegor )

\- Crackhead 

\- Will not stay still, either for filming or just when everyone is chilling.

\- Scenes where he's asleep? He's usually turned away from the camera, cause the idiot is smiling and giggling.

\- Has tripped over his tail multiple times.

\- Comes from a farm-life, literal cowboy, his southern accent just hits hard.

\- He hides it very well, but it comes out at times or with certain words.

\- Sees Benjamin ( Lucifer ) as a mentor, he's in his early twenties and new to the scene, but they are best friends.

\- Benjamin ( Lucifer ) has now acquired a new child.

\- A living meme.

\- You know how Tom Holland can't keep a secret?

\- Yeah, he's worse.

\- Rest of the cast have all had to physically stop him from talking at one point.

\- The cow pillow? It's actually his, when he got the role his father has sewn it himself, so he will bring it with him.

\- It's basically free promo for the show and comforts him in the city space.

\- Gets overwhelmed in large crowds, so he usually makes sure to have another cast member close by, or he will literally leave to a less crowded place to take a breath.

\- Apologized to MC after the scene in which he kills them.

\- His mama raised him right, so he takes MC to his house for a movie, in which they cuddle and relax for the night.

\- Felt really bad for like... a whole week.

\- "Country boy I love you~"

Thomas ( Barbatos )

\- Brat.

\- This is one cocky man, he's smooth as hell, and one whisper can have you weak in the knees.

\- Grew out the one side of his hair, but he slicks his hair back or will pin it back, dyes it himself when it's time to film.

\- Loves to piss Alex ( Simeon ) off.

\- Has a true crime podcast with Roman ( Diavolo ), Alex ( Simeon ), and Benjamin ( Lucifer ), because they're all old friends.

\- Donates to the cold case foundation because he knows what it's like to lose someone and not know what happened to them.

\- He has a twin who is his stunt double, they love to fuck with the rest of the cast, both of them are little shits.

\- Is the motherfucker who makes a channel and reads the crackhead fanfics

\- Loves every word of it tho.

\- Responds to every fans dms. Every. One. As a whole account for this shit.

\- Walks with a bit of a limp, so he wears a brace to help even himself, but during wide-shot scenes you can catch it sometimes.

\- Took actual classes to be a butler for the role.

Roman ( Diavolo )

\- Himbo 2.0

\- Catch this man tweeting what he's trying to search up at 2 in the morning.

\- Leaves them because it's hilarious, makes videos where he reads them out sometimes, its all in good fun.

\- He has a set of triplets at home, so that dad energy radiates into the show too.

\- You know how Diavolo seems sus at points of the game? Yeah, he's still like that IRL.

\- The rest of the cast was put off at first, but that's how he is, and everyone eased up pretty quickly.

\- Makes jokes that he has family in the Italian mob, but needed to stop once his father called him, saying that there were too many eyes on the family now.

\- Man was s h o o k.

\- Has sensitive skin, so all his makeup and body paints need to be specially made, made with all natural products.

\- The bags under his eyes are baby bags.

\- Will bring his kids on set, to which everyone will gush over, and watch them when they aren't filming.

\- Very private with his kids ( to the public ), doesn't post about them much, and only the cast really sees them.

\- Wine dad.

\- Catch him bringing the whole cast out for "family trips"

\- People nicknamed him Caesar

\- So many JoJo references now

\- "SHHHHIIIIIZZZAAAAAAAA"

\- "Please, no."

Dmitri ( Luke )

\- Is actually 12.

\- Quotes vines, tiktoks, and other memes.

\- Is one of the few people that Alex ( Simeon ) is openly nice too.

\- Also has an accent, but since he's young and is learning, can now mimic every other cast members accent.

\- Wear earplugs for certain scenes, because of how raunchy and dark the scenes can get, so Simeon and Barbatos are always conveniently in the way, hiding the plugs.

\- Is Ross' ( Satan ) younger brother, and if he isn't hanging off of him he's with James ( Beelzebub ), Benjamin ( Lucifer ), or MC.

\- They know there are some sick fucks in Hollywood so he has an adult with him at all times.

\- Posts pictures of him cuddling up to his brother and the kittens, new foods he is trying, and some pictures with family.

\- He often is considered the new Gordon Ramsay.

\- Had a collab with him.

\- It was amazing.

\- Best boy, catch him taking a nap in his ( and Ross' ) trailer, surrounded by tiger kittens.

\- The TIGER PRINCE.

Alex ( Simeon )

\- Avatar of wrath who?

\- The embodiment of "No talk me, I angy"

\- Jkjk, though he does have a temper, he only loses it with Benjamin ( Lucifer ), Roman ( Diavolo ), and Thomas ( Barbatos ).

\- A sweetheart with all children though, like you know Simeon on the show? 

\- Yeah, he's only like that with kids.

\- And respectable adults.

\- Mama raised him well 2.0

\- Grew up in NY

\- Born in Gucci and Balenciaga.

\- Was a child model and slowly expanded to acting.

\- Dark humor galore.

\- If Simeon met Alex, he'd probably have a stroke, cause THOSE WORDS are coming out of HIS mouth.

\- Says the weirdest shit too.

\- "Put your hand on my ass and call me a virgin."

\- Bro are you okay???

\- He is fluent in five languages and has a high IQ.

\- Speaks: English, French, Italian, Arabic, and Mandarin

\- Has a support system for children who struggle to learn conventionally, with trained tutors who are affordable, he knows what it's like to need certain needs met to learn, and he wants every kid to get that chance.

\- Rough around the edges but has a heart of gold.

Derek ( Solomon )

\- Loves to smoke with Ross ( Satan )

\- He is more aloof than chill.

\- One of the more awkward members, doesn't know how to socialize well, and is very shy.

\- Watches out for Dmitri ( Luke ) on the down low.

\- Didn't have the best life growing up, so he is a lot more street smart than book smart.

\- Doesn't have a big social media influence.

\- Very nice to fans, gives full hugs to them, and everyone feels so appreciated.

\- Has a husky named Blue.

\- Also has an owl, who he took in when he found it on his porch with a broken wing, and nursed it to health.

\- He set it free, but she comes back often, and has a nest in the tree closest to his house.

\- Named her Lovely.

\- Animal person, so he helps Ross out with his animal shelters.

\- Uses Blue as a living pillow, and only sleeps in his boxers when Blue is on his bed, because goddamn does that dog radiate heat.

\- Him and MC live together, having grown up together, and made their livings together.


	19. ii. Actor AU | Bloopers/Gag Reel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actor AU

Lucifer, introducing himself: And I am... Lucifer...

Satan: *just staring at him*

Lucifer: And the... *starting to giggle* Av-Avatar of *Laughing*

MC: Dude, this is the first scene *laughing*

Mammon, holding the Slate Board: Take three...

Satan and Luke, dancing in the back:

Belphegor, laughing at Asmodeus, who tripped on his tail:

Lucifer, being carried on Beelzebub's shoulders:

MC and Barbatos, moaning loudly in Simeon's ear:

Solomon and Leviathan, the only ones ready to film is sitting on the floor at this point:

Mammon: Three out of three hundred. You fucking children.

Leviathan: You told them? Why? You ass!

Mammon: Oh my god, shut up.

Leviathan: Dude... you good?

MC, in a flashback with a friend in the car: Wake me up when it's my turn to drive, okay?

MC: *Lays down in their lap while driving*

MC's Friend: So... head?

MC: *cackling in their lap*

*Everyone, outside for filming, and it's drizzling*

Lucifer, mouth wide open, looking up to the sky: SUSTENANCE!

MC, sleeping in their bed for a scene, eyes closed and just chillin': 

Barbatos, being a little shit: *honks air horn in their ear*

MC, shooting up: KELLY CLARKSON!

Simeon: Luci and I

Solomon: Luci?

Simeon: Yeah, my bitch is a better term though, but I call him Luci. *chuckles*

Solomon: *giggles*

Lucifer, staring at MC in the kitchen, tension rising due to this being one of their arguments:

MC, staring back smugly:

Satan, turning the corner: Am I interrupting something?

MC and Solomon, doing a promo for the Holiday rush, speaking in sync: And we, the humans of RAD, wish you the happiest of Holidays.

MC:...

MC: That was really nice.

Solomon: *Laughs*

MC, testing the fake blood in their mouth:

Director: Okay, now just say something.

MC: I'm a pebble. *Blood gushing down their mouth, they start choking, due to there being too much*

Belphegor: At this rate they're gonna die before I touch 'em.

Barbatos, locking Simeon and MC in a closed room on set: Now why don't ya'll fuck and make puppies.

Simeon: Go fuck yourself!

Leviathan: This sounds like a bad fan fiction.

Everyone: *laughs*

Leviathan: He's a mon... monster... *his accent won't stop coming out*

Mammon: It's okay, take your time.

Satan and Luke: *Heavy NY accent* Ya! But'cha don' say that shit with us!

Beelzebub, on the phone, supposed to sound worried about Asmodeus: Hello? Is this the police?

Beelzebub: Yeah, I got an emergency!

Beelzebub: Someone stole my fuckin' food.

Beelzebub: Yes! Ma fuckin' food! 

Mammon: *chuckling*

Diavolo, walking in shirtless: Impressive, no?

Leviathan: *drops to his knees*

Leviathan: I'm ready.

Both: *start laughing*

Simeon: Well, with my knowledge and my experience, raising younger angels was easy... for... me...

*Lucifer, Diavolo, and Barbatos, doing a conga line behind the camera, the rest of the cast joining*

Simeon, trying to stay in character: Sorry- I was just reminiscing.

MC: Reminiscing? Or the idiot centipede in the back got you shook?

Mammon, playing with the coffee lid, because Luke looked a bit too scared in the last scene: And for this *clicking the lid* you will pay *bad mimicry of Lucifer*

Luke: *giggles*

*Someone starts playing 'I Will Always Love You'*

Belphegor: Can we even afford that song yet? Do we have the rights?

Satan: Nah, we gettin' copy right striked.

Lucifer: WE GETTIN' DEMONIZED?

Leviathan: Bitch, we canceled.

Director: Make your eating look a bit more erotic.

Asmodeus: Okay, got it.

Asmodeus: *Deep throats the stick of butter*

Solomon: Or we can do that *horrified*

Beelzebub: What do you guys want to start your day with?

Asmodeus: Honestly? I could start with a nap. ( Crew member, in the back: But you just woke up- ).

Diavolo: I could start with a kiss from each one of my kids.

Mammon: I could start with some peace and quiet.

Solomon: I could start with some cuddles from Blue ( his husky ).

Barbatos: I could start with some real love and affection.

MC: I could start with some coffee.

Satan: I could start with some roll ups and about a gram.

Leviathan: I could start with some head.

Belphegor: I could start with some whiskey.

Lucifer: I could start with some coke.

Simeon: I could start with some therapy after hearing those last couple of rejects.

MC: *starting the scene*

Belphegor, behind the door, supposed to be asleep: *giggling like a maniac*

MC: Or we can not do our jobs. That's an option too.

*Barbatos and Simeon, in an elevator the doors are closing*

Barbatos: *pushed Simeon to the wall as the doors shut*

Simeon: OH FUCK! MY DICK!

Leviathan, looking at the camera like in the office: And that's why we practice safe sex kids.

Mammon: ...what?

Diavolo, on the phone with Lucifer: Yeah, you don't wanna get caught trespassing at a public pool at three in the morning with your girlfriend, beer in one hand and your raging erection in her other, ya know?

Lucifer: *starting to chuckle* Yeah... yeah I get it.

Satan: How- how is that relatable?

MC, half naked, changing for a scene while Asmodeus is on their bed, reading a magazine: 

MC: Asmo, I just am not too sure-

MC: *trips while putting on their pants*

Asmodeus: Even Conner ( Belphegor ) doesn't slip up this much. And he wears that fucking tail.

MC: I- I'm sorry???


	20. Yandere | Satan | HC's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do yandere headcanons for Satan?

S A T A N

\- Satan as a yandere is manipulative and protective.

\- Everything goes as normal through your run in the House of Lamentation.

\- But after the whole body-swap situation, that's when something changes in him, but you won't see anything from him- in the beginning at least.

\- Satan is still 'himself' in a sense, a gentleman and generally respectful, so you get closer with him now.

\- The pact definitely helped though.

\- You notice he would want to spend more and more time with you- and seeing how he's just Satan, you can't deny him this.

\- These moments together, he enjoys them with you deeply, but also takes them as an opportunity to analyze you and gain some information.

\- After all, knowledge is power.

\- And he wants even more- over you of course.

\- He notices your likes and dislikes, what makes you tick, favorite genere's and foods, anything and everything.

\- He doesn’t mind his brothers hanging around you, he knows you’ll be his, and he likes his family getting along the best they can.

\- But other demons?

\- They’re less lucky.

\- Only Diavolo has the privilege of being able to live after being so close to you, as well as the other exchange students, he isn’t going to destroy his chances by being blindly jealous.

\- Lesser demons? Nobles? They mean nothing in the end. So, what's a spell that makes you feel like you’re trapped in a void for thousands of years when it's been only a few minutes? Who really needs their kneecaps where they’re supposed to be? He finds their heads doing a complete twist quite amusing. He has a few new spines to line the bookcases in his room, as well as the shelves, though their growth was gradual and never truly noticeable.

\- Like, tbh, the house is decorated with organs and skulls- so even if you did notice, it wouldn’t be too unusual.

\- After all, they don’t need you, he does. 

\- So they shouldn’t be getting too close.

\- And if his brothers find out, or anyone else, they’d just think Satan is letting off some steam. Falling into more demonic tendencies. They won’t see anything wrong.

\- As long as the exchange program goes well.

\- Slowly, you’ll find yourself with only those necessary. 

\- You only need to speak with Diavolo, Barbatos, the angels, and Solomon when it concerns the exchange program. They are rather busy themselves anyways.

\- The brothers? Of course you’d spend all your time with them, they’re your family now! And they all seem to be enjoying the dynamic rather well…

\- And Satan? Well, he’s your lover now. You trust him! Love him! He’d never lie to you and never put you in danger. You spend the most time with him. Your most intimate moments and parts of your body, mind, and soul are saved for him- just as he does for you.

\- His temper seems to calm itself, unless other demons forget their place, and then you’re reminded.

\- It’s the Devildom. A cutesy title for Hell. You walk among demons who won’t hesitate to rip you in two. 

\- Satan just ripped a demon's spine out for bumping your shoulder when walking down the street.

\- It scares you, opens your eyes again, but he tells you to calm down. He deserved it. They touched you harshly, who knows what else they could have done.

\- He is the type to make you think the world is out to get you, and often finds gaslighting an easy way to tame your ‘ungratefulness’, he doesn’t need to be the way he is around- but he chooses to do so because he loves you.

\- Would you rather him hurt you instead?

\- His punishments would consist of starving you, and not from food, but basic interaction. 

\- Playing a game of hide and seek with the brothers cause you’re bored? Well, games like that last for days, and no one will notice you missing for three days in the dark- your mind slowly decaying from the lack of stimulation.

\- And when you’re out? You seem to be on the best behavior you can be- so something is working.

\- There are times where you start to question everything, your mind melts, and your sanity is starting to crack. 

\- Who else is there to save the day?

\- You’re at your most vulnerable, and yes, Satan is cruel at times, but you notice that's only when you are the issue.

\- So would it really hurt to just stop resisting? Let him have his way?

\- You’re taken care of, you don’t need to worry about safety, you can just enjoy Satan and… only Satan. With some guest appearances from his brothers.

\- Your freedom is gone, unattainable, dead and decayed into dust. There is no hope. No point in leaving or trying for escape.

\- He clipped your wings, chained your limbs, and is lapping at any flaxen blood his angel drops.

\- You are his, and everything you are belongs to him, because you’re meant to be together.


	21. Yandere MC | Mammon | HC's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I was thinking about this and I don't know if this would work very well, but maybe a yandere mc to Mammon? (If you can't do this, it's fine I just thought of this and it sounded interesting to me)

Y A N D E R E [ M/C ] / [ Y/n ]

\- A yandere MC would need to be adaptive and cunning, intelligent and observant, not to mention quite an actor/actress.

\- This would definitely mean that MC would have more psychopathic tendencies. MC would have a need to be in control of their surroundings and the people/beings they encounter, they can blend in easily and would most likely have a career as a CEO, Lawyer, Surgeon, or hold some position of power.

\- They can form an attachment to others, but there isn’t a set of rules to fulfill or any requirements, so attachments will be made how a “normal yandere” would.

\- This MC would need to keep an eye on the brothers, but they’ll eventually get close with the other brothers, but Mammon would end up becoming their lover.

\- Since Mammon is the more emotional brother out of the seven, I can see this type of manipulation working well, especially since in the Devildom- they don’t exactly have the healthiest relationships and means of communication.

\- We see Mammon as a huffy “Oh, I don’t like you, I hate you, but please love me!” type of demon, but I also see him as emotionally weak- yes, he tries to help his brothers and he cares for them the best he can, but from the ways he’s always seeking validation from MC, it’d go perfectly for them.

\- The brothers would notice any time together as Mammon being greedy, and he is, but their greed for him would be more… sick than indulgent.

\- Gaslighting? Yeah, gaslighting. I can see MC doing whatever they can to get money to pay off his debts, just so he doesn’t go off to get abused by witches who want their money, or leave them in general. 

\- So, a Sugar Mommy/Daddy (fucking glucose guardian) is what MC would become, especially if they’re back in the Human Realm? They make bank, and will summon Mammon when they please to keep him near.

\- A CEO MC would be the best option at this point.

\- Definitely would use the pact mark on Mammon to make him listen if he isn’t compliant.

\- “What? You think I would just let you go back to them for so long? Mammon, your brothers are awful to you! Please? Why can’t you let me take care of you? I just want you to be happy but, if you don’t want that… it’s fine. I’ll let you go.”

\- Yeah, MC would pull that type of shit and he’d fall for it.

\- Thing is, MC wouldn’t isolate him from the brothers, just take up most of his time, because if they find out-

\- Oh, MC is fucked.

\- And while MC has pacts with the brothers, they don’t with Diavolo or Barbatos. Simeon or Luke. Even Solomon.

\- So, if the brothers truly needed help getting rid of you, they’ll find a way. And they won’t hesitate to break their pacts after and torture you.

\- Mammon would definitely be a mess at this point, his family is against his lover, he’s been emotionally manipulated and fucked in the head, but still has loyalty to his brothers.

\- I think a yandere MC wouldn’t end well for anyone, because they would end up dead and tortured, while the brothers' trust would be broken.

\- After the whole ordeal, I can see them not wanting to bring humans into the family for a long time, and would become more reclusive. Not like Leviathan, but more like they won’t try to interact with people that aren't each other, Diavolo and Barbatos.


	22. "This isn't who I am." | Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "This isn't who I am."

“This isn’t who I am”

Satan

************

Wrath, a fiery, ravenous hunger born of rage- evident by the damage and turmoil that are the byproduct. Wrath isn’t productive, you can’t change and mold it into something good, it needs to be soothed and kneaded into a more passive state before one can even think of using it.

“This… this isn’t who I am.” Satan managed to speak out, hunched over in the aftermath of him, purely and unadulterated him. His voice was rougher, hushed, and filled with the regrets and pleasures of his down actions. Emerald claws dug into the wood of the floor, knives through warm butter, ivy growing through his body, glowing from the corruption of his sin. It was him, he was anger- wrath, one of the most primal feelings one can endure.

But it wasn’t.

Or at least, he was refusing it.

You made your way to him, managing to curve around the feral display of books, slowly and carefully. Bare feet hit the icy floors, the chill of his body now seeped into the room, your body shivering at the drop in temperature. You didn’t want to anger him again, but that worry was retreating deeper into your mind every step forward, his self-hatred and regret coming more into the frame.

“Satan.” You whispered, eyes filled empathy for the demon in front of you, the entire situation seemed ironic. You crouched down next to him, a hand pressing lightly on his back, moving slowly to help ease his mind.

“But, it is. You’re you.” You continued, leaning down and taking his face in one hand, turning him to you. His eyes were wide as your words, the neon in his eyes matched the markings on his skin, fangs dipping into his bottom lip, small and dark ridges lined his cheekbones and jaw- his demon form ripping through his soft skin.

“And you’re working to be better. To control yourself. You’ll have your slip ups, make mistakes, you’ll fail. But, that’s the beauty of life. You get back up and try again, just this time you’re a little wiser.” He took a sharp breath, the smallest trace of his voice echoed, like there were multiple voices trapped in this throat.

“This is you, just a little better, after the fall.”


End file.
